Whoa! Vampires!
by xoxo.you.know.you.love.me
Summary: Gracias a Carlisle, Paramore termina viviendo en la mansión Cullen ¿Pero qué pasará cuando descubran la verdadera identidad de la familia?
1. La Mansión Cullen

**Summary**: Gracias a Carlisle, Hayley, Zac, Josh, Jeremy y Hunter (Paramore) terminan viviendo en la mansión Cullen ¿Pero qué pasará cuando descubran la verdadera identidad de la familia?

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia está ubicada después de Amanecer, por lo que Bella es vampira, y ahora Renesmee paró de crecer (Aparenta la misma edad que Bella). Por lo demás, Paramore aún no es una banda famosa, por no decir casi desconocida sobre la faz de la tierra xD

**N/A: **Si alguien está leyendo esto, bueno, supongo que les explicaré por qué a mí y a mi amiga (Panchi) se nos ocurrió escribir este fanfiction. Nos gusta Twilight (Duh!), nos gusta Paramore (Doble Duh!) y teníamos ganas de hacer algo (¿?) Eso pasa cuando pasas mucho tiempo leyendo fics de Crepúsculo mientras escuchas Paramore (En especial Decode) xD Bueno, espero que les guste ;D

**¡Dejar Reviews adelgaza! (¿?)**

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece Crepúsculo ni ninguno de sus personajes, si fuera así sería Stephenie Meyer ¿No? xD (¡Gracias por crear Twilight!) Como sea, Paramore son personas reales y yo no soy la mamá de Hayley, lo que sería muy raro… Y no sé muy bien cuáles son sus personalidades, así que quizás sea raro que se comporten de cierta forma xD

* * *

**Whoa! Vampires!**

**Capítulo 1: La Mansión Cullen**

**N/A: **La historia está narrada por Hayley Williams (Vocalista de Paramore)

El día estaba nublado, lo cual era habitual en Forks, un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington. La banda y yo habíamos llegado el día anterior, un señor muy bondadosamente nos llevó en su camioneta hasta ese remoto lugar. Esa primera noche dormimos en un hostal, no era un buen lugar para dormir… Además, gastamos mucho dinero sólo por una noche, y eso no nos favorecía. Estábamos tocando algunas canciones frente al Hospital del pueblo, pero no nos habían dado ni un centavo, me sentía desanimada.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de irnos? – Me preguntó Josh, mi amigo y guitarrista de la banda

-Pero necesitamos ganar dinero… - Le respondí, aunque sabía muy bien que eso no sería fácil.

Josh me miró escéptico y comenzó a afinar su guitarra. En ese momento algo captó mi atención. Un hombre rubio de unos treinta años estaba saliendo del Hospital, por su delantal supuse que era un Doctor. Se dirigía al estacionamiento, en donde nosotros estábamos. Cada vez se acercaba más y así pude percatarme de lo pálido que era, además de eso poseía unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Me pregunté si tenía mucho trabajo, o si en Forks había demasiada gente enferma. En cualquier caso, parecía más una estrella de cine que un médico, no sólo por su belleza, sino también por sus gráciles movimientos.

-Toquemos "Emergency" – Propuso Hunter, quien me sacó de mi estado de babosidad.

-Uh, sí. – Asentí, y los demás comenzar a tocar, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en la música.

Cuando comencé a cantar, el hombre rubio comenzó a mirarnos. Ya estaba muy cerca, se dirigía a un Mercedes negro que estaba estacionado a nuestro lado. Sin embargo, no se subió al auto y se quedó escuchándonos, al parecer le gustaba nuestra música. No pude evitar sonreír por eso.

-Fascinante – Dijo cuando terminamos la canción, su voz era musical, elegante, y concordaba muy bien con sus demás características.

-Gracias – Se adelantó a decir Zac, no era la única feliz en tener público.

-Ustedes no son de aquí ¿Verdad? Nunca antes los había visto. – Agregó, y nos sonrió de manera amigable.

-No – Admití – Apenas llegamos ayer.

Mi voz sonó algo aturdida, no me gustó su sonido. Mi estado de babosidad se había presentado otra vez. Pero él no pareció percatarse de ello, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Tienen familiares aquí en Forks, entonces? – Preguntó, aparentemente interesado.

-No… - Respondió Jeremy – Aunque nos gustaría.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienen donde quedarse? – Parecía extrañamente preocupado.

-En realidad, no. – Confesé, incómoda.

-Sí, no creo que el hostal cuente como verdadero hospedaje – Añadió Josh, bromeando, quizás, aunque con un humor bastante negro.

-¿Les gustaría quedarse con mi familia? Es decir, no puedo dejar que terminen viviendo en la calle. – Se apresuró a decir el hombre rubio, y volvió a sonreír – Por cierto, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

Eso fue inesperado, aunque no era una mala propuesta si teníamos en cuenta que no poseíamos dinero suficiente para pagar el hostal de por vida. Aunque debía discutirlo con los demás… Los miré con cara interrogante y todos asintieron, emocionados.

-Bueno, no lo sé, quizás sea incómodo para usted…

-Oh, no – Me interrumpió Carlisle – Nada de eso, mi casa tiene mucho espacio disponible, no sería ninguna molestia hospedarlos. Además, pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran.

De pronto, y por alguna extraña razón, la actitud tan generosa de Carlisle me asustó ¿Qué ganaba él con todo eso? Se me hacía demasiado raro.

-Por cierto ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – Interrumpió mis sospechas repentinamente.

-Yo soy Hayley, y ellos son Josh y Zac, los gemelos. – Los señalé – Y Hunter y Jeremy.

-¿Y la banda es…?

-Paramore – Respondimos todos al mismo tiempo. Terminé sonrojándome ya que sonó estúpido. Para mi desgracia, esta vez notó mi comportamiento.

-Me recuerdas a alguien – Dijo con los labios curvados en una sonrisa burlona.

No pude evitar preguntarme quién sería y por qué yo le recordaba a esa persona. Pero aquel pensamiento se esfumó rápidamente cuando mis sospechas aparecieron de nuevo en mi mente.

-Bueno ¿Qué dicen? – Preguntó expectante.

Recordé que no estaba sola, y que todos los demás querían aceptar la oferta. Además, no teníamos muchas opciones… Me hubieran odiado de no aceptar.

-Sí, vamos. Ya nos retiramos de ese hostal asqueroso y no queremos cargar con nuestras maletas todo el día – Al final, fue Zac quien tomó la decisión. Al parecer no tenía que rebanarme tanto los sesos.

-¡Estupendo! Los puedo llevar ahora, suban – Dijo Carlisle, y abrió los seguros de su Mercedes.

En poco tiempo nos estábamos alejando de Forks y entramos por un camino de tierra, que se dirigía a los espesos bosques. Me puse nerviosa, y mis sospechas comenzaron a aflorar y se volvieron aún más paranoicas, pero todos los demás estaban relajados ¿¡Qué rayos les pasaba!? ¡Un completo desconocido nos estaba llevando hacia quién sabe dónde! No me atreví a decir nada, sólo empecé a imaginarme qué podría hacernos. Parecía Doctor ¿¡Y si nos mataba y vendía nuestros órganos en el mercado negro!? Me sentí estúpida por caer en una trampa tan simple y por tener amigos tan idiotas. Incluso pensé en salir del auto, pero me percaté de que íbamos a una velocidad muy alta, y me mataría en el intento. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera mintiendo, y saltar del vehículo hubiera sido patético. Traté de aferrarme a esa posibilidad con todas mis fuerzas, y le recé a Dios.

-Bueno, ya casi llegamos – Dijo el sospechoso hombre, en quien ya no sentía confianza ni me provocaba estado de babosidad… Bueno, tal vez sólo un poquito. Al mismo tiempo, esas palabras me provocaban escalofríos, ahí estaban los últimos minutos de mi vida.

Y entonces, sí divisé una casa. Una hermosa casa, muy grande, situaba en medio de altos árboles. Pero aún no estaba cien por ciento tranquila ¿¡Y si nos mataba una vez que estuviéramos dentro para ocultar la evidencia!? Comenzamos a dirigirnos al garaje, en donde nos esperaba una joven de baja estatura, como yo, y de pelo negro y corto. Además tenía aspecto de duendecillo. Por alguna razón, nos saludaba muy alegremente, como si ya supiera que íbamos a llegar ¿¡Acaso era la cómplice de Carlisle!? Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

Finalmente, nos estacionamos entre una fila de autos: Un flameante Volvo plateado, Un Jeep Wrangler, un ostentoso descapotable rojo, un Porshe amarillo, y un Ferrari ¡Este tipo sí que ganaba dinero con su venta ilegal de órganos!

Entonces todos comenzaron a bajar del vehículo, comentando algunas cosas con Carlisle. Yo sólo pensaba en que mi vida había sido muy corta y esta no me parecía una manera muy digna de terminar con ella. Debí haberle hecho caso a mamá cuando me dijo que no intentara ser estrella de rock.

-¡Bienvenidos! – Saludó alegremente la joven cómplice – Mi nombre es Alice.

-Hola – Saludó Josh y todos los demás se acercaron a saludar.

Yo estaba muy intranquila, cada vez sentía más miedo… Además, Josh estaba hablando con su voz de coqueteo ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpido!?

-Hola – Una mano tocó mi hombro y sólo reaccioné a gritar por el pánico.

Me volteé y encontré a un hermoso joven que hizo reaparecer mi babosidad, era muy pálido al igual que Carlisle y Alice, y al igual que ambos también poseía ojeras marcadas. Su pelo era de un color bronce, y sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí, estaba sorprendido por mi reacción. El joven no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba una chica igual de hermosa que Alice, de cabello castaño y largo, era también muy pálida.

-Lo siento – Me disculpé – Me asustaste un poco.

-No te preocupes – El joven me sonrió y añadió con una voz aterciopelada – No mordemos.

Entonces la chica de cabello castaño comenzó a reír por lo bajo, con un sonido como de campanillas. Todo en este lugar era muy curioso.

-Yo soy Bella, y él es Edward, mi esposo. – Se presentó la joven, y su voz sonó melódica.

-Ahm… Yo soy Hayley – Contesté aún nerviosa ¡Carlisle tenía muchos cómplices! Y aún así, pensé que la pareja era muy joven para ser un matrimonio. Ambos aparentaban no más de dieciocho años.

-Entremos, les presentaré al resto de la familia – Dijo el Doctor, con su sonrisa amigable.

"_Claro_" pensé con sarcasmo, yo sabía que nos mataría una vez que cruzáramos la puerta. Carlisle comenzó a guiarnos, mientras que mis amigos hablaban con Bella y Alice, Edward se preocupaba de mirarme con ojos aterradores, seguramente estaba evitando que escapara.

-Carlisle, llegaste – Dijo un joven rubio, pálido al igual que los demás, el cual al parecer nos escuchó.

-Hola, Jasper – Saludó Carlisle alegremente.

Todo parecía un ambiente muy familiar. Mis sospechas comenzaron a desaparecer, pero todo esto no dejaba de ser muy curioso. Me sentí mejor una mujer que transmitía mucho cariño.

-¡Hola! – Saludo ella, tan emocionada como lo estaba Alice. – Me presento, soy Esme, esposa de Carlisle, sean bienvenidos al hogar.

-Yo soy Hayley – Respondí, y mientras los demás se presentaban pensé en que tenía un nombre curioso.

Entonces me percaté de que había más personas en la habitación, que parecía ser el salón principal de la espaciosa casa. Entre esas personas estaban: Una mujer rubia muy hermosa y un hombre que parecía muy fuerte y de aspecto simpático, ambos también muy pálidos. Y luego una chica de unos diecisiete años, que sorprendentemente tenía el mismo color de pelo de Edward, se parecía mucho a él y a Bella. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre bastante alto, de piel morena y cabello largo y negro.

-Ellos son Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee y Jacob. – Dijo entonces Esme, apuntando hacia aquellas personas. Todos saludaron con la mano.

Mis amigos se acercaron, comenzaron a hablar con todos. Yo me sentía aparte, la familia de Carlisle no parecía tan mala, y yo había sacado conclusiones apresuradas. Me sentí idiota por eso, y por tratar de estúpidos a los demás. Lo único que deseaba era una cama decente para descansar.

-Bella ¿Qué te parece si le vas a mostrar su habitación a Hayley? – Dijo Edward, como adivinando mis pensamientos, eso me asustó.

-Claro, vamos – La última palabra la dirigió hacia mí.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras, y en el trayecto comencé a sentirme más tranquila. Bella no me hacía levantar sospechas, por alguna extraña razón. Entonces se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y dentro de la habitación estaba la cama que deseaba. Por primera desde que entré a la casa de Carlisle sonreí.

-Espero que te guste – Dijo Bella satisfecha al ver mi rostro.

-Sí, por supuesto – Contesté, alegre.

Ambas entramos, y yo dejé mi maleta en el suelo, no tenía ganas de ordenar nada. Bella se sentó en la cama y yo la acompañé.

-Así es que cantas… - Murmuró Bella.

-Ah, sí. – Respondí, confundida por el comentario. Me pregunté cómo lo supo, pero no me atreví a decir nada, otra vez.

-Carlisle es muy compasivo, no me sorprende que los trajera a casa. – Agregó, y al parecer su mente divagó en recuerdos.

-Ahá. – Fue todo lo que pude decir, si bien Bella no me hacía levantar sospechas, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de mi estado, me miró tratando de entregarme algo de calma. Y para hacer del ambiente algo menos tenso, decidí hablarle un poco.

-¿Tú vives aquí?

-No, yo y Edward vivimos en una casa cercana a este lugar. Es algo más… Privado.

-Ah, entiendo. – Contesté, incómoda.

-De hecho esta era la habitación de Edward.

-¿Él vivía aquí?

-Es algo así como el hijo de Carlisle – Confesó, y ella sabía tan bien como yo que eso era algo extraño, entonces lo aclaró – Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett fueron adoptados por Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Todos son hermanos?

-No, sólo Jasper y Rosalie lo son. Son gemelos y sobrinos de Esme. – Miró mi cara llena de dudas y añadió – Sus padres murieron hace mucho, por eso ahora viven con su tía. Además, Emmett y Rosalie están casados y Alice y Jasper son novios.

Ella parecía incluso más nerviosa que yo, lo cual era difícil de conseguir. Por eso me costó un poco creerle, pero no le iba a contradecir nada.

-¿Y Jacob y Renesmee? – Pregunté, curiosa.

-Ah, eso es otra historia. Ellos son… Novios. - Respondió como si no le gustara mucho la idea ¿Pero por qué le importaba tanto? No es que fuera su mamá o algo así...

-Interesante – Me limité a contestar, aunque seguía preguntándome por qué Renesmee era tan parecida a Bella y su esposo.

-Supongo que quieres descansar – Dijo Bella de pronto, y sonrió. Se levantó de la cama con un movimiento muy ágil. No parecía tranquila con la expresión de mi rostro.

-Nos vemos – Traté de sonreír, pero me salió una expresión deforme.

Nos despedimos y salió de la habitación, demasiado lento esta vez y cuidadosamente, era una chica muy extraña. Quedé sola en la habitación, y me pregunté en dónde estarían los demás. Como sea, pensé que tal vez quedarme no sería tan malo, había muchas cosas que quería saber acerca de esta familia.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

Bueno, así termina el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que no piensen Hayley es una neurótica. La Panchi y yo nos divertimos mucho escribiendo sobre su desgracia (No nos cae mal, pero no sé xD ¡Viva Hayley!)

Antes de despedirnos, les recordamos que: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (Sí, somos igual de desesperadas que todos los escritores aquí xD)

Cuídense, muchos saludos y mordiscos para ustedes ¡Nos leemos!


	2. ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta familia!

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­N/A:** Bueno, antes que nada, pondremos las respuestas a los lindos Reviews que recibimos en el capítulo anterior. Es genial que haya gente que se disponga a leer nuestra historia xD ¡Gracias!

: ¡El primer Review! La Panchi se emocionó mucho cuando lo leyó, se sintió bastante bien. Qué bueno que te agrade la forma de naracción :)

**valeriuscullen: **¡A Nosotras también nos da pena Hayley! xD Pero nos divertimos mucho escribiendo su desgracia, su confusión y sus miedos. Aunque pronto comenzará a narrar más cosas sobre Bella y Edward ^^

**Kare Cullen: **Gracias por el Review, debo decir que la idea fue mía (Amy) :3 Pero la Panchi hace todas las partes graciosas xD

**Floppy: **Paramore + Twilight = Hayley sufre xD Hahaha, gracias por comentar!

**wowywilfie:** Bueno, Taylor para entonces (ficcionalmente hablando) no estaba en la banda, por eso no lo pusimos. Aún así, cosas interesantes pasarán con los demás *¬* ¡Muchas gracias por el Review! Y para asegurar mi vida, aquí está la segunda parte del fic xD

**Sky_Valmont:** ¿Sabías que babosidad no es una palabra? El Word no la aceptaba y tuvimos que poner "Omitir" para que no saliera la línea roja abajo xD A la Panchi le gustó la palabra y por eso la dejamos, haha. Hayley no sabe que está mal dicho. Muchas gracias por leer :3

**Y ahora, el segundo capítulo... **

**

* * *

  
**

**Whoa! Vampires!**

**Capítulo 2: ¿¡Qué le pasa a esta familia!?**

Estaba muy cansada cuando Bella salió de la habitación. No sólo porque el hostal era asqueroso, sino también por el viaje hasta Forks del día anterior. Así que me dormí muy rápido, no me importó si despertaba sin órganos a la mañana siguiente. Pero era muy temprano, apenas las siete de la tarde, por lo que alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana me desperté y no pude volver a quedarme dormida. Al menos me sentí feliz de comprobar que seguía viva, y deseché mis locas sospechas. Al parecer Carlisle sí tenía buenas intenciones después de todo…

Después de eso, escuché algunos ruidos que provenían del primer piso. Incluso voces, lo cual era extraño. Mi reloj no estaba ni adelantado ni atrasado, así que era raro que alguien estuviera despierto a esa hora. Con algo de miedo, salí de la cama, muy lentamente. Recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. No me animé a bajar, no sabía con qué me encontraría. Por lo que decidí observar todo desde un lugar seguro.

Distinguí la voz de Alice, hablando con Emmett. Había más voces, pero no sabía de quiénes eran. Me acerqué un poco más y pude ver a Carlisle leyendo un libro y a Esme dibujando en un cuaderno. Miré otra vez mi reloj, sí eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Y Rosalie estaba hablando, muy casualmente, con su gemelo, Jasper. Quizás estaba soñando, aunque lo dudaba.

-Emmett, ya te dije que los Lakers van a ganar otra vez.

-¿¡Por qué!? Estoy cansando de que siempre tengas la razón.

-Es inútil, no hay manera de que pierdan.

Emmett siguió quejándose y yo no sabía por qué Alice estaba tan segura de lo que decía, ni por qué trataban esos temas a las cuatro de la mañana ¿No podían elegir una hora más normal? Y lo peor era que ninguno mostraba si quiera un atisbo de sueño. Fue entonces cuando escuché la conversación de Rosalie y Jasper.

-Sí, será mejor que vayas de caza – Afirmó la rubia, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Supongo que sí, y lo antes posible, para que no se den cuenta nuestros invitados.

¿Caza? ¿Y por qué no nos teníamos que dar cuenta? ¿Qué nos estaban escondiendo?

-Qué raro… - Me dije a mi misma, lo bastante bajo para que nadie me oyera.

-¿Oíste eso? – Dijo Esme en seguida, y dirigió la mirada hacia mí, pero mi impulso nervioso me hizo desaparecer a tiempo, creo.

Estaba a salvo en la habitación, pero el corazón me latía a mil por hora y había demasiadas cosas que tenía que descubrir. Nuevamente los Cullen me daban miedo. Supuse que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir, pero como era de esperar, no pude. Los ruidos siguieron toda la noche, aunque no distinguía muy bien lo que decían. Decidí que las nueve de la mañana era una buena hora para salir de la cama. Luego de ducharme y vestirme, me dirigí hacia el gran salón principal, el único de mis amigos que estaba despierto era Jeremy.

-Buenos días, Hayley – Me saludó él

-¡Hola! – Contesté animadamente, alrededor no había ningún Cullen.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – Parecía sorprendido – No es común en ti.

-Eh… No dormí bien – Admití - ¿Oíste ruidos anoche?

-¿Ruidos? No…

-Ah.

Ahí terminó nuestra conversación relevante. Y él se quedó mirándome extrañado. Me di cuenta de que no había comido en mucho tiempo, y mi estómago me pedía alimento. De todas formas, no me atreví a invadir la cocina. Me conformé viendo televisión con Jeremy.

Después de un rato, la puerta principal se abrió en un sigiloso sonido. Eran Bella, Edward y ¿Renesmee? ¿Por qué venían juntos?

-Buenos días – Saludó la más joven - ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Bien, gracias. – Contestó Jeremy de manera relajada

-Me alegro – Agregó Edward, entonces posó sus ojos en mí y añadió - ¿No quieren comer algo?

¡De nuevo era como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos! Me aterré un poco más que ayer. En realidad no había nada en esa familia que no me aterrara. Desde el inocente parecido de Renesmee con Bella y con Edward, hasta la conversación de Jasper y Rosalie.

-La verdad, sí – Me resigné a responder, después de todo tenía hambre.

-Bueno, cocinaremos algo – Dijo Bella, invitándome a pasar a la cocina.

Bella y Edward prepararon un desayuno, simple, pero apetitoso. Ellos cocinaron por mí, eso fue genial, yo sólo sé cocinar cereal, si es que eso cuenta como cocinar… Al final, todos nos sentamos en la mesa, pero sólo Jeremy y yo estábamos comiendo.

-¿Ustedes no van a comer? – Preguntó Jeremy, robándome mi pregunta (Malvado y vil ladrón de preguntas…)

-No, ya desayunamos en nuestra casa – Contestó Renesmee ¡O sea que sí vivían juntos!

-Ya veo – Se limitó a responder mi amigo y siguió comiendo como si nada

¿¡Qué nadie veía lo que yo veía!? Edward rió entre dientes, como si estuviera respondiendo a mi pensamiento.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Le preguntó Bella

El sólo ladeó la cabeza mientras seguía riendo. Bella frunció el ceño y me miró, queriendo encontrar alguna respuesta. Me sentí cohibida así que desvié la mirada, y seguí desayunando.

-Hoy saldré con Jacob – Comentó Renesmee y sus ojos centelleaban de emoción.

Edward puso mala cara, Bella fingió no haber escuchado. Y Renesmee se sintió ignorada. Me dio pena, así que traté de involucrarme en el tema.

-¿Es tu novio? – Pregunté a pesar de que Edward puso una expresión aún más fea, la cual me dio miedo.

Por alguna razón Renesmee se sonrojó, y me volví a sentir mal ¿¡Por qué nada me salía bien!?

-Ay… - Fue lo único que respondió, como si se sintiera incómoda al hablar de eso.

-Son mejores amigos – Acotó Jeremy de pronto ¡No le prestaba atención a las caras de Edward y Bella! - ¿Cierto, Nessie?

-Sí – Dijo Nessie, al parecer era su apodo. Bueno, Jeremy la había conocido más ayer, yo sólo me fui directo a la cama.

Pero Bella, al oír la palabra "Nessie", puso una cara horrible, aún más aterradora que la de Edward por los comentarios sobre Jacob. Realmente no entendía nada, porque nada tenía sentido…

-¿Y qué harán hoy? – Preguntó Jeremy (De nuevo, vil ladrón de preguntas…)

-Eh… No lo sé, no lo hemos decidido.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, como diciendo "Sí, claro." Me dio miedo seguir con el tema, así que traté de concentrarme en algo más. De pronto vi que Nessie tenía un lindo anillo en una de sus manos.

-Qué lindo – Dije, y puse mis dedos sobre los suyos.

Lo que pasó después fue algo extraño, casi indescriptible. En mi mente aparecieron imágenes muy gráficas y definidas de Renesmee y Jacob en el bosque, y éste último se transformaba en… ¡Un lobo! Y lo peor, Renesmee mataba a un inocente ciervo, sin usar ningún tipo de arma ¡Para luego chupar su sangre!

Las imágenes no duraron más de cinco segundos, y en seguida saqué mi mano de ahí. Vi entonces la cara de preocupación en Renesmee, Edward y Bella. A los tres se les escapó una risita histérica. Los miré exigiendo una explicación ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunté de manera entrecortada.

-¿Ah? – Dijo Jeremy, quien no entendía nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cada segundo era interminable. Yo estaba nerviosa, pero realmente quería saber qué sucedía en esta familia.

-¡Hola chicos! – Interrumpió Alice, bajando de las escaleras, actuaba más feliz de lo normal.

-Uff… – Bella pareció agradecerle a Alice con la mirada.

-¡Pero sigo sin entender nada! – Exclamé, algo irritada. – No pueden ignorarme.

-Cálmate, Hayley… - Me aconsejó Jeremy, algo sorprendido por mi actitud. Creo que él también quería explicaciones.

-¡Acabo de recordar que hay mucha ropa que quiero que te pruebes! – Dijo Alice y me sacó de la silla sólo con un movimiento. Edward la miró feo…

Alice pasó por alto aquello, y me guió hasta las escaleras comentando algo sobre ropa, zapatos y conjuntos. Mientras subíamos las escaleras, Edward y Jeremy salieron al patio, entonces Bella le dijo algo a Nessie que la puso muy irritada. Sólo alcancé a oír "_Pero mamá, en serio no fue mi intención…_" Pero debí haber oído mal, eso no tenía sentido ¿O sí?

Una vez que llegamos a la colorida habitación de Alice, yo no tenía ganas de probarme nada de ropa, sólo tenía preguntas y más preguntas en mi mente, y Alice Cullen las respondería.

-Dime qué fue eso – Exigí y traté de poner cara aterradora como la de Edward, pero no me funcionó, pues Alice no pareció intimidarse.

-¿Ah? – Dijo levantando una ceja, como si yo estuviera hablando en japonés.

-¡En serio, esas imágenes, Jasper de caza, todos ustedes con insomnio, y Renesmee vive con Bella y Edward!

-No sé de qué me hablas… - Fue la respuesta de Alice, en su rostro había una expresión estupefacta.

Habían dos opciones: O mentía muy bien, o ella estaba en la misma situación que yo, pero ella estaba despierta a las cuatro de la mañana junto con todos los Cullen, lo cual era sospechoso.

-¡Alice, te dije que era mala idea que Carlisle los trajera aquí! – Dijo Rosalie, quien entró en la habitación con una velocidad sobrehumana. Sólo la pude mirar espantada, me iba a morir…

-¡Rayos! – Exclamó Rosalie - ¿¡Por qué no puedo ver el futuro!?

Por lo demás, Alice también tenía cara de espanto, sabía que Rosalie había hecho algo muy malo. Aunque claro, en ese momento no me preocupé de eso, en ese momento me esforcé para no desmayarme.

-¡Rose! – Gritó Edward furioso, al menos entró a la habitación caminando "humanamente."

-¡Quéjate con Carlisle! – Le reclamó su hermana adoptiva.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir, usando términos extraños como "Vulturis", "Ponzoña", "Volterra" o "Neófitos", no entendí nada, la cabeza me daba vueltas, deseé que eso acabara y, milagrosamente, aquello se cumplió, de pronto todo se puso de color negro.

Desperté en mi habitación, más bien en la cama. Todo había sido un sueño… No, una pesadilla. Por alguna razón, seguía con sueño o algo me decía que no me levantara de la cama. Me quedé ahí un rato, y entonces distinguí las voces de Edward y Rosalie, estaban discutiendo, igual que en mi sueño. En eso, Bella pasó frente a mi habitación.

-Oye – Le dije, para llamar su atención - ¿Por qué Edward y Rosalie están discutiendo?

Bella se detuvo, parecía algo nerviosa. Me miró un poco indecisa, comprendí que no sabía qué decirme al respecto.

-Ehh… ¿Cosas de hermanos? – Fue su respuesta, poco imaginativa.

La miré escéptica, aprendí entonces que Bella no sabía mentir, por no decir que era pésima en el asunto. Volvió a mirarme, esta vez resignada y dijo:

-De acuerdo, supongo que te mereces una explicación.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

*Efecto de suspenso*Se supone que deberían estarse preguntando cosas como "¿¡Qué le dirá Bella!?" xD Sino es así, por favor háganlo para crear el ambiente dramático LOL

En el próximo episodio Hayley descubrirá más cosas, y no estará sola, Hunter se unirá. Pues ya saben, los demás de la banda han estado muy ausentes xD

Muchos abrazos y mordiscos para ustedes ;D

¡Bye Bye Bye!


	3. Una visita inesperada

**Whoa! Vampires!**

**N/A:**Lo sé ¡Perdón! La Panchi y yo nos tardamos mucho en traer este capítulo. Tenemos que juntarnos cada vez que escribimos y no estamos en el mismo Colegio, además de que vivimos muy lejos una de la otra xD Bueno, ustedes entienden. Prometo que el otro vendrá más rápido :3 Ah, sí. En este capítulo aparece un OC (Original Character) Es decir, un personaje creado por nosotras... Les pregunto ¿Qué les gustaría que sucediera con él? La Panchi quiere matarlo, pero yo no xD Me encariñé demasiado.

**Wonkita:** Haha, muy buenas tus frikeadas xD Me agradaron. No tengo pensado poner a HIM, aunque claro, me gustan mucho *o* A lo mejor hago un cameo... Haha, no sé, tendría que consultarlo (?) Pero no prometo nada. Gracias por leer :3

**YuLiaa: **¡La Panchi y yo pensamos lo mismo! Pero creo que cualquiera se parecería a Hayley & Bella en esas situaciones xD Realmente es rara la vida de un vampiro tipo Stephenie Meyer.

**CecyWentz: **Qué bueno que te dejamos en suspenso... Como tres semanas xD ¡Sorry! Pero ojalá te guste esete capítulo ^^

**Pilii :D: **Hahaha, no me mataste :P Pero filo, aquí el fic xD Justo me preguntaste hoy día y NO te mentí, estaba en proceso y ahora está terminado. Te quiero Bitchie xD

**Anónimo: **Ayy, si ya sé quién eres, no te pongas "anónimo" xD Hahaha, este fic es especial para ti, verdad? *o* Bueno, espero que te guste, Feer :P

**M.-Way:** ¿Síiii! La pobre Hayley está pasando por tantos traumas hahaha, y aún no termina. Gracias por leer el fic :)

**Caan_Pattz**: Aww, muchas gracias por leerlo, Can :3 Y por cooperar con el Review, estoy por publicar el enlace a este capítulo en el foro

**KiraLambertCookArchuletaLetoWentzynoséquémás: **La lectora más importante ( L ) Wuah, estoy súper feliz de que te guste a ti en especial ;D Es que tú eres tan buena escribiendo, Vaal. Entonces... No sé, es todo un privilegio que elogies mi trabajo xD

**CullenAlice:** Wuahaha, también me encanta Taylor (L) He estado mil horas escuchando Fearless xD Muchas gracias por opinar *w* Y ojalá te guste el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una visita inesperada**

¿Explicaciones? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que explicarme Bella? De pronto ya no quería saber la verdad, todo esto se ponía cada vez más sospechoso y me daba cada vez más miedo. Sólo pude decir lo que me llamaba la atención de ella.

-¿Por qué Renesmee te dice mamá? – Eso era sin duda uno de los puntos más extraños, las dos tenían la misma edad.

-Eh… - Bella pareció sorprendida por la pregunta - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Las escuché esta mañana – Confesé – Me pareció muy extraño…

-No, Renesmee no me dice "mamá" – Me interrumpió y parecía nerviosa, su afirmación no era para nada convincente.

Supuse que eso sólo tenía que ver con ellas y que la familia Cullen no estaba implicada, así que no quise entrometerme más. Además pude haber oído mal, pues era ilógico que Bella fuera la madre de Renesmee.

-¿Y por qué todos estaban con insomnio anoche? – Pregunté, intentando desviarnos del otro tema.

-Simple, no podían dormir – Esta vez no me sonó como una mentira, supuse que sonaba lógico.

-Bueno, puede ser… ¿Pero a qué se referían con "cazar"? Escuché que Rosalie le decía a Jasper que debía ir de casería.

-Ah, sí… Es difícil de explicar.

-Por eso ustedes nos ocultan la verdad, Rosalie no quería que supiéramos nada, también lo oí.

-Digamos que Jasper es peligroso para ustedes, y logra calmarse yendo de casería. – Tampoco parecía estar mintiendo esta vez, pero Jasper tenía un extraño pasatiempo.

-Por último…

-¿Sí?

-El parecido, todos tienen la piel pálida, ojeras bajo los ojos, que por cierto son dorados, y ninguno de ustedes son realmente familia, excepto Jasper y Rosalie.

-Es extraño, sé cómo te sientes…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo también pasé por eso antes. Hayley, hay cosas que no podemos decirte, sólo tienes que confiar en nosotros, no te haremos daño. Y si tenemos secretos, es por tu bien y el de tus amigos.

Por un lado, me tranquilizaron sus palabras, sonaban sinceras y en realidad creí que los Cullen no nos querían hacer nada malo. Pero los secretos que nos ocultaban, me ponían muy nerviosa, pues no sabía qué esperar.

-Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo – Le dije, impaciente – Cuando toqué la mano de Renesmee, unas imágenes invadieron mi mente y tú lo notaste tan bien como yo.

-Es un… Don. – Respondió, dejándome confundida – Renesmee es muy especial.

-Todos ustedes lo son… Se mueven de una manera muy rápida y Alice tiene mucha fuerza, me levantó de la silla sólo con un movimiento, y Edward siempre parece adivinar lo que pienso. – Mis palabras fluían rápidamente, tenía demasiadas dudas.

-Es parte de nuestro origen y no es aconsejable que lo sepas.

Iba a preguntar más cosas, pero entonces oí la voz de Edward, quien interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Bella, los demás ya llegaron, nos toca a nosotros – Dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

Bella pareció entender lo que yo no. Se despidió de mí y salió de la habitación junto a su esposo. Esto había aumentado mis dudas, de pronto me di cuenta de que tiritaba. De igual forma, no me iba a quedar en mi habitación sin hacer nada. Y supe que la única manera de despejar mis dudas era siguiendo a Edward y a Bella. Pero no me atrevía a ir sola, por lo que fui a buscar a uno de mis amigos.

Salí de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontraba Hunter, quien miraba atentamente unos cuadros que estaban en la pared.

-Hunter… - Susurré, pues sabía que podían oírme.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó en voz muy alta para mi gusto.

-Shhh. – Le hice callar – No hables tan alto, pueden oírnos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Bajo el tono de su voz, por suerte.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

-¡Yo no fui! – Exclamó de pronto – Fue todo idea de Zac, y una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno… Rompimos tu CD de The Cure, lo sé.

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? – Grité, sin poder contenerme.

-¿No lo sabías? – Respondió, atónito – Eh… Entonces no me hagas caso.

Decidí que luego me encargaría de eso, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-No, no lo sabía – Le fulminé con la mirada, pero volví a susurrar – Déjame hablarte de algo, es sobre los Cullen, me parecen muy extraños. Necesito que me acompañes para descubrir qué pasa aquí.

-Eh… No me apetece involucrarme con tus paranoicos planes. – Contestó Hunter, quien me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer luego de romper mi CD favorito! – Mi mega enojo debía convencerlo.

-Ahá, pero… - Intentaba buscar una excusa - … Tienes razón.

Al fin se rindió. Por fin descubriría quiénes eran en realidad los Cullen. Proseguí explicándole mi "paranoico plan."

-Esto es lo que haremos: Vamos a seguir a Edward y a Bella, que, creo, se adentrarán en el bosque…

-¿Por qué harían eso? – Me interrumpió Hunter, sorprendido. Y otra vez dejó de susurrar.

-¡Shhh! – Le hice callar – Ya te dije que me parecen muy raros.

Él siguió confundido, pero yo lo arrastré hasta la entrada y salimos de la mansión Cullen. Una vez fuera, el frío de la noche invadió mi cuerpo. Entonces Hunter divisó a la pareja.

-Mira, Hayley, ahí están – Señaló a los Cullen.

-¿Dónde? – Mis ojos se movieron hacia la dirección indicada.

Y ahí estaban Bella y Edward, caminando tranquilamente hasta un río. Vi que Hunter se frotaba los brazos, como si eso aislara el frío. Habíamos salido tan rápido de la casa, que no nos dimos el tiempo de abrigarnos. Pero Edward y Bella tampoco estaban abrigados, y eso no parecía molestarlos. Aún así, al verlos, lo primero que hice fue esconderme tras un arbusto con Hunter.

-Que no nos vean – Le susurré a mi amigo una vez tras la planta.

-¿Por qué?

Ignoré su estúpida pregunta y levanté el rostro para espiar a los Cullen. Sentí escalofríos cuando Edward miró en nuestra dirección, como si hubiera notado nuestra presencia. Antes de bajar la cabeza y volver a esconderme, vi cómo le hablaba a Bella, ella asintió en afirmación de algo. Al menos, estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos vieran, pero algo no me hacía sentir segura acerca de ello, los Cullen eran especiales, con habilidades especiales, pero… ¿Qué eran? ¿Superhéroes? ¿Monstruos? ¿Robots? ¿Aliens?

-Hayley ¿En qué estás pensando? – Me miró casi preocupado, volví a ignorarlo, pero él tenía razón, mis pensamientos eran muy tontos.

-Espera… - Susurré.

Y esperamos tras el arbusto (N/A: LOL) Así, me aseguraría de que Edward ya no estuviera mirando en nuestra dirección (N/A: LOL doble) Cuando volví a levantarme para espiar, ya estaban del otro lado del rio… Pero ¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Hunter, están del otro lado del río!

-¿¡Qué!?

Esta vez, los dos nos levantamos, y los Cullen sí estaban del otro lado del río. Hunter me miró sorprendido, supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-¿¡Cómo lo hicieron!?

-Te dije que eran raros – Respondí, susurrando, para que recordara que debía bajar el tono de voz.

Edward y su esposa siguieron caminando y se adentraron en el bosque. Hunter, por su parte, se acercó rápidamente a la orilla del río. Tuve miedo de que Bella o Edward se percataran de su presencia, así que yo me mantuve sana y salva tras del arbusto. Pero no estaba tan segura, porque de pronto apareció un hombre, de la nada, como si hubiera llegado tras pegar un gran salto desde China.

-Hola, humana… - Me saludó, de alguna manera, me asustó, yo todavía estaba en shock. – Vamos, no te asustes, mi nombre es Nathaniel.

-Ho-Hola. – Estaba temblando, no podía hablar muy bien.

Se quedó parado, como una estatua, mirándome con unos aterradores ojos de un líquido rojo. Era tan pálido como los Cullen, con las notadas ojeras, pero me asustaba aún más que ellos. Era muy alto, y mucho más al lado de mis 5'2 pies de altura. También era bastante delgado, tanto como Nicole Kidman, eso le daba un aspecto andrógino; su pelo negro era aún más largo que el mío, le caía lacio hasta mucho más abajo de los hombros. Aparentaba como 19 años.

-¿Me vas a decir el tuyo? – Preguntó, casi susurrando con su voz suave.

-Hayley – Mi miedo iba en aumento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando a ti – Respondió, acercándose.

-¿A mí?

Asintió, sonriendo, con sus dientes perfectos… ¿Estado de babosidad? No, no era el momento. Y lo peor, era que Hunter seguía en la orilla del río, inspeccionando el suelo como si ahí fuera a encontrar una entrada secreta o algo por el estilo.

Por otro lado, Nathaniel levantó su mano, lentamente, para acercarla a mi rostro. Su tacto era frío como el hielo, me estremecí. Lejos, allá en el bosque, escuché un gruñido gutural, parecido al de las bestias de las películas de terror, ese sonido me tomó desprevenida, hizo temblar mi cuerpo.

-Aléjate – La bestia gruñó otra vez, pero no era una bestia, era Edward, y estaba interponiéndose entre él y yo, era mi escudo.

¿¡Cómo llegó tan rápido!? Sentí que estaba en una pesadilla, porque nada de esto podía ser real, si hace tan sólo dos días mi vida era tan normal y patética. Nathaniel retrocedió dos pasos, pero detrás de él estaba Bella. Tampoco vi cuando llegó ella, eran muy rápidos.

-Yo la vi primero – Gruñó Nathaniel, adaptando una postura de pelea, al igual que Edward.

-Está con nosotros – Respondió Bella, que había cambiado de posición, para estar al lado de Edward.

Hunter estaba aún al lado del río, se acababa de dar cuenta de todo. Estaba tan paralizado como yo, incapaz de reaccionar ante la situación.

-Pero es una humana – Dijo Nathaniel, quien me asustaba cada vez más. – Puedo oír claramente el latido de su corazón.

Algo era seguro, Nathaniel y los Cullen no eran humanos, y entre ellos, había algo que los distinguía, algo que hacía que los Cullen fueran los buenos de la película.

- Ya veo – Dijo Nathaniel y sólo le tomó un segundo dirigirse a la orilla del río, para apresar a Hunter...


	4. Todo es perfectamente normal

**Whoa! Vampires!**

**N/A:** Hola a todos, ésta vez yo escribiré todo lo que va antes del fic y es aburrido XD Soy la Panchi y yo también escribí este fic, o más he dado las ideas. Bueno, como lo prometimos, el cuarto capítulo del fic se tardó menos xDD Espero que lo disfruten ^^ Además queremos agradecer todos sus reviews *¬*, y aqui están las respuestas:

**Wonkita:** Haha, nosotras tambien escuchamos música mientras escribimos la historia ^^ A Amy también le gusta Gossip Girl. En fin, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo :3

**Disastro:** ¿Ataque de ansiedad? xD (Entonces estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo...). Nathaniel es un personaje creado por nosotras especialmente para el fic.

**: **¡Entonces cuidado con Nathaniel! D: (xD)

**M.-Way:** No lo habíamos pensado xDD Pobre Hunter... Y si, Hayley se va a volver loca XD

**Yuliaa!:** ¿Te dejamos en suspenso una vez más? Lo sentimos, pero esa es la intención xD Qué bueno que te guste el fic ;D

**kaichi09:** (Esto lo responde Amy) No dijimos que Carlisle _tenía_ 30 años, sino que los aparentaba xD Pero perdón por darte un ataque hahaha, lástima, no tenemos $$$ para pagarte el psicólogo u.u Si Paramore se entera de los que son los Cullen, no le da eso más trama a la historia? :D Imagina las cosas locas que podrían suceder xD Muahaha, gracias por el Review :3

**Marenitacullen:** (Ahora soy yo de nuevo xD) Que bueno que te haya gustado las historia ^^ No me quites la cabeza D: Tal vez más adelante hagamos un capítulo en el que aparescan Alice y Jasper. Gracias por el Review!

Bueno, no los aburro más, aqui está el nuevo capítulo del fic:

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Todo es absolutamente "normal."**

Bien, repasemos: Yo y mis amigos, por esas casualidades de la vida, terminamos hospedados con la familia más extraña del mundo, los Cullen, que no dormían, no comían, uno adivinaba mis pensamientos y eran extremadamente fuertes, rápidos y perceptivos. Al mismo tiempo, todos presentaban una increíble belleza. Luego apareció un personaje aún más raro, de similares características, su nombre era Nathaniel. Entonces me di cuenta de que podía confiar en los Cullen, pero no en él. Y por si fuera poco, en esos momentos Nathaniel había apresado a Hunter, y por alguna razón, Edward y Bella me estaban protegiendo. Sí, todo era perfectamente normal, común y corriente y digno de la vida de un humano. Nótese el sarcasmo… ¡Mi vida había dado un giro de 180º en dos días!

- Te vi venir – Escuché la voz de Alice tras Nathaniel, ya no me iba a preguntar cómo había llegado hasta ahí porque no tenía sentido.

- ¿Quién eres? – Sí, ya nada en mi vida tenía sentido, Jasper también estaba ahí.

- ¡Hunter, no! – Grité sin pensarlo, y cuando tuve la intención de "salvarlo" Edward en seguida me detuvo, obviamente no me iba a dar permiso.

- Es peligroso – Me explicó Bella, pero ella sabía que yo no estaba tranquila con esa respuesta, es decir ¿quién en su sano juicio lo estaría?

Así que tendría que limitarme a observar. El pobre Hunter ni se movía, pero estaba espantado, claramente. Nathaniel lo miraba como si se tratara de su cena, mientras mostraba sus dientes, ansioso por clavarlos en el cuerpo de mi amigo.

- Ten en cuenta que no estamos solos, en nuestra casa hay otros cuatro vampiros y un licántropo que nos ayudarían con gusto a acabar contigo, así que no intentes nada.

La confesión de Jasper casi hizo que me desmayara. Así que los Cullen eran… Vampiros, bebedores de sangre. Y había un hombre lobo también… Sin quererlo, comencé a temblar, si bien antes tenía miedo, no se comparaba con lo que entonces estaba sintiendo.

- Oh, bueno. – Contestó Nathaniel, casi disculpándose – Me lo hubieran dicho antes, es decir, yo no quería causar problemas.

- Entonces siéntete libre de irte en paz – Le reclamó Alice, a quien no le cayó bien la actitud sínica de Nathaniel.

- Está bien. Fue un placer conocerlos – El vampiro malo comenzó a retroceder – Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en otra ocasión.

Soltó a Hunter, mi amigo estaba en estado de shock. Entonces Nathaniel se fue, corriendo a una velocidad que desafiaba las leyes de la física a través del espeso bosque. Hubo un gran minuto de silencio, el cual se me hizo eterno, nadie hablaba y lo único audible era el llanto de Hunter, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, había estado muy cerca de la muerte. No me había dado cuenta, pero yo también estaba llorando. Mientras Alice le ofrecía Hunter ayuda para que se levantara del suelo, Bella se volteó e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

- Gra-Gracias – Dije con la voz entrecortada, no era lo mismo hablar con ella ahora que sabía que era una vampira.

- Lamento todo esto – Ella me miró con una expresión de tristeza y al mismo tiempo, preocupada. No me sentí capaz de responderle así que no lo hice.

Caminé lentamente hasta Hunter, ambos debíamos darnos apoyo emocional. Me senté a su lado y, aunque no le dije nada, sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo.

- ¡Hayley! – Él también me abrazó, temblaba y estaba tan muerto de miedo como yo.

- Regresemos a la casa – Dijo Edward, una vez que se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – Yo no tenía intenciones de volver a ese lugar, pero de todas formas, la mansión Cullen era mucho más segura que el bosque.

- Sí, tenemos que explicarles algunas cosas… - Agregó Bella. Al parecer, de nuevo necesitaría explicaciones de ella.

- Iré a decirles a los demás que nos reuniremos – Murmuró Alice, y se fue silenciosamente.

Bella y Edward comenzaron a caminar, y Hunter y yo los seguimos a paso lento. Detrás de nosotros se encontraba Jasper, vigilándonos con sus ojos dorados un tanto aterradores. El trayecto hasta la casa fue silencioso, pero no me molestó, yo no tenía ganas de hablar. Aunque la reunión seguramente constaría de una gran charla. Cuando entramos, ya todos estaban en la sala principal, nos esperaban. Incluso Renesmee y Jacob.

- Bienvenidos – Nos recibió Carlisle con un intento de sonrisa, pero no parecía muy satisfecho con la situación.

- Hola – Bella fue la única en saludar, puso una cara de "qué torpe soy" cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie más había respondido.

- ¿Por qué esas caras, Hunter? – Preguntó Zac, muy confuso, supuse que mi rostro no era el mejor en esos momentos.

- Siéntense – Pidió Edward a mis amigos – Deben oír algo de nosotros.

Ellos obedecieron, pero no entendían nada, estaban muy ajenos a la realidad que los rodeaba. Los Cullen no eran normales, pero yo nunca me imaginé que llegarían a _ese _punto de anormalidad. Al menos no en un principio.

- Edward ¿Y qué haremos respecto a los…?

- Luego nos encargaremos de ellos – Edward interrumpió a Carlisle respondiendo a una pregunta no formulada.

Me senté al lado de Hunter y de mis amigos, de un lado quedaron _ellos _y en el otro nosotros. Hubo un pequeño silencio, en donde los Cullen se preguntaron cómo podrían explicar todo. Finalmente, fue Carlisle quien comenzó la gran conversación que vendría después.

- Es importante que sepan que no somos una familia igual al resto. – Yo asentí, entonces él continuó – Pero deben entender que somos totalmente pacíficos, no atentamos contra la vida humana.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Interrumpió Josh, quien tenía alzada una ceja.

- Ellos no son humanos – Le contestó Hunter, mientras su vista no se despegaba del suelo. Yo no estaba ni la mitad de asustada que él.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó Jeremy con cara de espanto – Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?

Sonrió y Zac también le siguió el juego, agregando una risa nerviosa. Ellos no habían visto lo que yo sí, así que era lógico que no se lo creyeran. Pero al notar que nadie más estaba sonriendo, cayeron en la cuenta de que sí era cierto que los Cullen no eran humanos.

- ¡No puede ser! – Gritó Josh - ¿Qué son ustedes?

- Vampiros – Esta vez fui yo la que respondió, miré a los ojos a Josh para transmitirle que no mentía, que todo era verdad.

- ¿Ah? – Contestó incrédulo.

- Es cierto – Le confirmó Rosalie – Si quieres puedes comprobarlo tú mismo; no tenemos pulso. Todos aquí somos vampiros, excepto Nessie y Jacob.

- ¿Y q-qué son e-ellos? – Preguntó Hunter, antes de que Josh pudiera reaccionar.

- Licántropo – Contestaron al mismo tiempo Jacob y Rosalie, y ésta última agregó – Y Renesmee es una semi-vampira.

- ¿Semi? – Pregunté, escéptica, mientras Zac, Jeremy y Josh estaban en estado de shock.

- Es nuestra hija – Respondió Bella, al momento que se señala a ella misma y a su esposo.

- Pero ambos son vampiros, ¿cierto? – Al menos confirmé que Bella sí era la mamá de Renesmee.

- Sí, pero…

- Bella aún no era vampira cuando Nessie nació – Respondió Edward. – Yo la convertí luego, justo después del parto.

- ¿Ah? – Eso era más de lo que mi cabeza podía procesar.

- Escuchen – Interrumpió Carlisle – Les contaremos la historia y luego podrán hacer todas las preguntas que quieran, ¿está bien? Pero por favor no las intercepten en el relato.

- De acuerdo… - Los demás me apoyaron en la decisión.

- Comenzaré por mi historia: Nací en Londres, el año 1640. Mi padre era un pastor anglicano, en aquella época él se encargaba de perseguir a brujas, vampiros y licántropos. Yo lo ayudaba, pero un día recibí la mordida de un vampiro, y supe que eso no le agradaría a mi padre, así que me escondí mientras duró la transformación. Cuando ésta se completó, traté de suicidarme, ya que no deseaba ser un monstruo. Pero los vampiros son inmortales, nuestro cuerpo es más resistente que el mármol, tampoco podía ahogarme, ya que no necesitamos respirar para vivir. Luego, descubrí que podía alimentarme de la sangre de animales, que sí lograba satisfacerme.

Tiempo después encontré a Edward, el año 1918 en Chicago. Él estaba muriendo de la peste española, en el hospital en que trabajaba. Su madre me pidió, antes de morir, que lo salvara a él como me fuera posible, así que lo convertí en vampiro, lo cual era lo único que estaba a mi alcance. Más tarde convertí a Esme, quien también estaba a punto de morir, ya que había intentado suicidarse luego de perder a un hijo. Y por último, convertí a Rosalie, ella había sido atacada por su esposo y también la encontré agonizando, en un principio la quise como compañera de Edward, pero no resultó. Luego, ella encontró a Emmett en un bosque, había sido atacado por un oso, así que ella se compadeció de él y lo trajo hasta mí para que le salvara la vida. Así después se nos unieron Alice y Jasper, quienes fueron convertidos por otros vampiros en el pasado. – Concluyó Carlisle, mientras nosotros procesábamos los hechos. Era más complicado de lo que pensé, y finalmente Rosalie no era hermana de Jasper, me decepcioné, pues era lo único de lo que estaba segura y también era mentira.

Miré a mis amigos que seguían en estado de shock. Habíamos prometido no preguntar nada, pero en la historia de Carlisle faltaban personajes.

- ¿Y qué hay de Bella, Jacob y Renesmee? – Pregunté.

- Yo contaré eso – Dijo Bella – Todo comenzó cuando me mudé aquí, a Forks. Yo vivía en Phoenix, con mi mamá, pero ella había vuelto a casarse con un jugador de baseball, Phil. Él viajaba mucho y ella siempre se quedaba conmigo, pero yo sabía que eso la hacía infeliz, así que decidí vivir con Charlie, mi papá, también el jefe de policía aquí. En el instituto conocí a Edward, y a sus hermanos. Debo admitir que en un principio él no fue agradable conmigo, pero luego entendí que él me evitaba por la sed que le provocaba mi sangre, él sólo no quería hacerme daño. Me salvó la vida en reiteradas ocasiones de manera inexplicable y terminé descubriendo que era un vampiro, pero no se lo dije a nadie. Así, nuestro lazo se hizo más fuerte y pronto me enamoré de él. Por otro lado, Jacob, un amigo de la familia, presentaba cierto desprecio por los Cullen. Jacob es un quileute y vive en la reserva de La Push, es un licántropo y por eso detestaba a los vampiros. Desde hace años hubo rivalidad entre ambas especies, es decir, hay más licántropos. En fin, Jacob no quería que me involucrara con los Cullen, pero yo no me iba alejar de Edward. Luego de graduarme me casé con él, pues Edward me había prometido convertirme en vampira a cambio de eso, así que accedí ya que eso era lo que yo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Siendo humana aún, me quedé embarazada de Renesmee y ésta nació al mes. Renesmee es semi-vampira, por lo cual crece muy rápido. Por otro lado, nosotros los vampiros no envejecemos, así que en un período de dos años ella alcanzó a aparentar la misma edad que yo. Aunque de hecho pensamos que tardaría más tiempo en crecer tanto…

- ¿¡Y Renesmee y Jacob son novios!? – Pregunté y puse cara de asco, la niña apenas tenía dos años de edad.

- Sí… - Respondieron no muy satisfechos Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

- Pero estoy _imprimado_ de ella. – se defendió Jacob.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Jeremy.

- Es una característica de los licántropos. Más fuerte que el amor a primera vista y que cualquier tipo de amor en el mundo. – Explicó Jacob, muy orgulloso de eso, pero Edward lo miró con desprecio.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto – Le reclamó el vampiro abrazando a Bella.

- Como sea – Jacob lo ignoró por completo – Quiere decir que, desde el momento en que un licántropo ve al objeto de su imprimación, queda ligado a éste de por vida, por lo que alejarme de Renesmee significaría un gran sufrimiento. Esto, sin importar la edad, pues mientras posea habilidades de licántropo, no envejeceré. Y en un principio no se trata de un amor de pareja, sino que puedo ser como un hermano, un mejor amigo…

- O un ángel guardián – Renesmee terminó con la oración, sonriendo de manera muy tierna.

- Hum –Resopló Edward, aquello me extrañó.

- No pregunten – Nos aconsejó Emmett.

- Pero deben tener en cuenta algo importante – Comenzó a decir Carlisle – No todos los vampiros son "vegetarianos" como nosotros, que somos la excepción, no la regla. La mayoría bebe sangre humana, como es el caso de Nathaniel, quien además parece ser muy peligroso. Así que lo mejor es que se queden con nosotros, si desean mantenerse a salvo.

Bien, ahora concluyamos: Los Cullen eran vampiros, y eso les atribuía súper fuerza, velocidad y otras características como su belleza, aún así no eran peligrosos, pues nos salvaron a Hunter y a mí de una muerte segura. Sin embargo, Nathaniel seguía tras nosotros ¿cómo le explicaría al resto de la banda que un vampiro sediento acechaba nuestras vidas? Al parecer, deberíamos quedarnos más de lo esperado en la residencia de los Cullen. Sí, todo era perfectamente normal, común y corriente, digno de la vida de un humano. Nótese el sarcasmo…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Asi termina el cuarto capítulo de la historia en la que Hayley sufre y los vampiros se rien de ella (xDDD) Bueno, primero que nada, les pedimos disculpas por no poner nada al final del capítulo anterior, espero que no vuelva a pasar :)

Esperamos poder subir la continuación lo antes posible, asi es que no nos maten xD

Muchos abrazos y mordiscos para ustedes ;D ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Discusiones vampíricas

**N/A: (Panchi & Amy) **¡Hola! Esta vez las dos haremos este segmento del fanfic (?) en conjunto, ustedes saben. Como siempre, responderemos uno por uno los reviews que recibimos. Y ojala les guste este capítulo en donde lamentablemente, para Hayley las cosas se pondrán peores y no sólo en lo que concierne a vampiros sedientos de sangre xD Disfruten de este capítulo que promete muchas más risas :3

**fany_de_cullen:** Qué bueno que te guste la combinación tanto como a nosotras :D Nos demoramos un poco en actualizar, pero queremos que sepas que intentamos actualizar siempre lo antes posible xD Gracias por leer!

**Disastro:** Sí, pobre Hunter ._. En este capítulo hicimos que no sufriera tanto, por el contrario, Hayley es quien sufrirá todavía más xD Bwahahaha (?)

**XxXHermione_WeasleyXxX:** Bueno, a las dos nos encanta Paramore y obvio, amamos Twilight (L) *¬* E hicimos este fic porque a mucha gente le gusta lo mismo, y a quién no? xD Hay que ser muy enfermo para que no te guste haha, pero qué bien que no es tu caso y has seguido el sendero de la Twilightmania+Paramoreamor xD (Has seguido el buen camino! ;D)

**M.-Way:** ¿Fue muy repentino? D: Bueno, igual, así es mejor xD Más shock para los personajes, bwahaha, tenemos el control (6) Y sí, a nostras también nos parece increíble que Bella soportara su embarazo vampírico o_o; Pero ella es fuerte *o* ¡¡¡ARRIBA BELLA!!! Gracias por siempre dejar Reviews ;D (Y sigue así xD)

**Pilii - Emo Vampire Bitch (: ... : (Amy responde) **My Bitch xD ! Sí, sí, ya lo continué ;D y aquí está de yo para tú hahaha. Bueno, y de la Panchii también ^-^ No me mates ¬¬' Porque soy la Queen, y no puedes matar *hum* Te quiero xD

**Marenitacullen: (Panchi responde)** Gracias por el review ^^ En este capitulo Alice tendrá un papel MUY importante xDD Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como nosotras ;D

**Locaxx:** ¿Desmayo? No sé, haremos lo posible, nuestro presupuesto de producción se ha vuelto muy bajo xD No tenemos para efectos especiales D: Pero, muchaaaas gracias por leer el fic y que te guste y... No sé, corre la voz xD Sabemos que seguirás leyendo, porque confiamos en ti, cierto? seguiras leyendo, verdad? ¬¬' XDD No nos hagas caso, pero gracias :3

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son el sueldo de un escritor ^^' (Eso leí alguna vez...) xD

Y ahora, el próximo capítulo del fanfic :3

**

* * *

**

**Whoa! Vampires!**

**Capítulo 5: Discusiones vampíricas.**

Habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos desde que Bella y Edward se fueron a su hogar junto a su hija, la conversación había terminado, pero mis amigos Josh, Jeremy y Zac aún no entendían absolutamente nada. Lo que ellos sabían hasta entonces era que todos los Cullen eran vampiros (menos Renesmee, quien era mitad humana) y Jacob era un licántropo. Y aunque eso era claramente desconcertante, faltaba todavía que supieran la peor parte de la historia: Nathaniel, el vampiro que quería matarnos, o mejor dicho, beber nuestra sangre. Miré a Hunter, quien aún no se recuperaba del todo de su cercano encuentro con la muerte y miré también a los demás, estaban bastante confundidos, pues entonces Josh preguntó:

- Hayley ¿quién es Nathaniel? Carlisle mencionó algo de él, que era peligroso, es un vampiro ¿cierto?

Percibí con claridad el tono de preocupación en su voz ¿y quién no estaría preocupado? Ahora todos estábamos en peligro y todo por mi afán de perseguir a Bella y a Edward... ¡Tonta Hayley, tonta! Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo dar explicaciones, lo cual sería difícil, pensé, y no estaba equivocada.

- Bueno, sí. Es un vampiro – Le confirmé lentamente – Y... Casi mata a Hunter, si no fuera por Edward y Bella, él ya no estaría aquí.

Le dirigí una mirada al mencionado, pues Hunter estaba claramente en estado de shock. Josh entonces entendió por qué.

- ¿Estás tratando de decir... que hay un vampiro sediento persiguiéndonos? - Adivinó Jeremy, yo asentí. Hubo un momento de silencio, bastante largo.

Todos estaban procesando la información, luego de un minuto Zac se levantó de su asiento con mucha lentitud, parecía mareado, y cuando se dispuso a dar un paso, cayó al suelo. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, sin reaccionar ante su desmayo. Ninguno de nosotros se había movido cuando de pronto, Carlisle llegó rápidamente utilizando su velocidad vampírica. En ese momento me sobresalté, y dejé de estar perdida en mis pensamientos, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un día, como si mi mente necesitara de un descanso, porque ya no sabía cuándo el día terminaría ni cuando dejarían de suceder estos hechos que simplemente no deberían pasar, pero me estaban pasando a mí ¿Y por qué? No podía dejar de preguntármelo.

- Se desmayó – Dijo Carlisle y sin esfuerzo alguno, lo levantó y se lo llevó arriba, con rapidez, claro.

Ahora que ya sabíamos que eran vampiros no iban a esconder sus poderes y todo sería mucho más raro. Jeremy y Josh, que no habían presenciado las habilidades de los Cullen, quedaron para adentro.

De pronto noté que tenía mucho sueño, que los párpados me pesaban mucho y que mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar. Si el primer día estaba cansada, ahora estaba en una etapa mucho más avanzada del cansancio. Me froté los ojos con los puños mientras los demás bostezaban, no nos pusimos de acuerdo para quedarnos dormidos ahí, no hablamos más del tema, todos teníamos que pensar en muchas cosas, pero el sueño nos venció en cierto momento de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama, alguno de los Cullen debió haberme llevado hasta ella mientras dormía, y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Me incorporé rápidamente, pero me sentía extrañamente liviana, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía puesto pijama un tanto... extraño. Muy revelador, no discreto, y claramente incómodo de usar, pues obviamente yo no me lo había puesto ¿¡Qué era esto!? Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

- ¡Buenos días! - Saludó Alice al momento que entraba caminando, o casi bailando, mejor dicho. - ¿Te gustó la ropa que elegí para ti?

- ¿Qué? - Me sentía confundida, y más incómoda que antes.

- No sé, pensé que el color rojo te quedaría bien ¿Qué piensas?

- Eh, sí, pero... - No quería admitir que me sentía sobre-expuesta – Tengo un poco de frío.

- Alice sonrió satisfecha, y entonces comenzó a reír por lo bajo, pero yo no entendía qué era tan gracioso.

- Hayley, ¿estás despierta? - Zac entró a la habitación como si nada.

- ¡No! - grité en seguida, y me tapé con el cobertor. - ¡Zac, sal de de aquí!

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Aunque Zac era un gran amigo, era imposible sentirse cómoda en esa situación, entonces comprendí por qué Alice se estaba riendo, ella lo había visto venir y no me lo advirtió.

- Alice ¿por qué le haces esas cosas a Hayley? - Bella había entrado por la ventana, genial, alguien más observándome.

- Realmente no me siento bien así... - Murmuré.

- Ay, tú no tienes sentido de la moda, Bella – Le respondió Alice ignorándome por completo.

- Y tú no tienes sentido de la dignidad – Le respondió Bella casi riendo.

- Eso ni siquiera existe – le reclamó Alice – Además, Hayley se ve muy bien, mira.

En un segundo, Alice me levantó de la cama y dejó a la vista mi odioso atuendo ante los ojos de Bella y Zac. Mi día comenzó de una manera ¿cómo decirlo? Patética, horrible, y hubiera deseado morir en las manos de Nathaniel la noche anterior, o que por lo menos me tragara la tierra.

- ¡Alice! - Bella intentó taparme, pero Alice no parecía conforme con eso.

- ¡Bella, no se ve mal!

- ¿¡No ves que se siente incómoda!?

- Lo que es moda no incomoda.

- ¡Alice!

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Zac! - grité yo mientras ambas me sostenían con fuerza cada una por un lado - ¡Fuera de aquí!

Con una cara un tanto confundida, Zac abandonó la habitación con lentitud, pero supe que una vez que cerrara la puerta, comenzaría a reír estruendosamente.

- ¿No puedes dejar que se ponga ropa normal? - Dijo Bella tirándome hacia su lado.

- No. - Respondió Alice y entonces me tiró hacia el suyo.

- Alice. - Bella parecía molesta.

- ¿Qué? - Alice se puso del mismo modo, seguían cambiándome de lado.

- ¡Deja de jugar con las personas como si fueran muñecos!

- ¿Yo? ¿Jugar con las personas?

Entonces Alice me soltó y las dos vampiras comenzaron a discutir, Bella también soltó mi brazo mientras atacaba a Alice con algunas palabras. Así aproveché la situación para escabullirme. Obviamente antes de salir del cuarto tomé una chaqueta para taparme un poco y mi bolso con mi ropa. Me dirigí al lugar en donde nadie me molestaría, el baño. Ahí me duché y traté de tranquilizarme. Noté que el baño estaba muy bien decorado, era un lugar lindo, a pesar de que no debían usarlo con frecuencia y entonces recordé que la cocina también estaba en el mismo estado. Los vampiros tenían mucho tiempo libre... Se daban el trabajo de comprar comida siendo que no la ingerían.

Cuando terminé de ducharme, lo que me tomó unos veinte minutos, sorprendentemente Bella y Alice seguían discutiendo, aunque ahora Jasper y Edward intentaban separarlas.

- ¿¡Por qué siempre tienen la misma discusión!? - Se quejó Jasper mientras intentaba llevarse a Alice.

- ¡Porque Bella necesita más sentido del estilo! - Respondió Alice tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Jasper.

- ¡No es cierto! - Se defendió Bella mientras Edward luchaba por mantenerla lejos de su hermana - ¡Eres tú la que tiene que aprender a no jugar con las personas!

- Edward, dile a tu esposa que es una aburrida. - Dijo Alice.

- ¿Ahora no me hablas directamente? - Bella se indignó.

- No eres aburrida, mi amor. - Trató de tranquilizarla Edward.

- ¡Renesmee! - Gritó entonces Jasper y en segundo apareció su "sobrina."

- Ah, sí. - Renesmee entendió la situación en seguida.

- ¡La táctica! - Le susurró Jasper - ¡Rápido!

Nessie asintió y se dirigió hacia sus padres, camino hacia ellos, pero no se detuvo.

- Mamá, papá, saldré con Jacob. - Les dijo mientras pasaba al lado de ellos.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritaron y dejaron de lado a Jasper y Alice, pero Nessie ya había salido.

- ¡Bien! - Exclamó Jasper

Edward y Bella entendieron que no podían detener a su hija, pero eso no evitó que refunfuñaran. Entonces Alice comenzó a reír muy divertida.

- ¡Esto no ha terminado, Alice! – Le advirtió Bella a Alice.

- Oh, claro que sí. - Emmett apareció de la nada y cargó a Bella en sus hombros, para luego así llevársela.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Bájame! - Se quejó ella mientras intentaba bajarse – Créeme que si fuera neófita en estos momentos, te enviaría al infierno.

- Sí, pero no lo eres. - Respondió Emmett riendo entre dientes.

- Edward, ayúdame – Pidió Bella.

- Eh... - Edward se encogió de hombros – Tal vez sea mejor así, Bella.

- Hum. - Ella se resignó ante esas palabras mientras Emmett se llevaba.

De pronto todos los presentes me miraron, debí haber tenido una extraña expresión el rostro, pues se quedaron observándome un buen rato. Me pregunté qué clase de expresión sería.

- Alice, ¿Por qué seguiste discutiendo si sabías cómo iba a terminar todo? - Le preguntó Jasper a su esposa.

- Me pareció divertido – ella sonrió – Si no fueran por estas cosas, nuestras vidas serían muy aburridas y no hay mejor que el genio de Bella para divertirnos.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Jasper captó la ridiculez de la explicación y no pudo evitar reír como yo, Alice también reía.

Edward se fue, quizás para ver cómo se encontraba Bella. Supuse que a él no le hacía gracia nada de esto.

- ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como niños? - Pidió Carlisle al momento en que llegaba junto a Esme.

- Estuvimos toda la noche pensando en cómo atrapar a Nathaniel – Explicó Esme – Podrían interesarse por eso en vez de estar preocupados por irrelevancias de la vida, ¿no?

Entonces me sentí agradecida con Alice por haberme puesto ese pijama tan extraño, al menos me había distraído de pensar en Nathaniel y en que él quería matarme a mí y a Hunter, y claro, si estaban Josh, Jeremy y Zac con nosotros, también le parecería bien añadirlos a su menú. Quise sonreírle, pero cuando posé mis ojos en Alice noté que tenía la vista en el vacío.

- ¿Qué ves? - Le preguntaron Jasper y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

Alice estaba teniendo una visión, así que permanecí muy quieta, no sé por qué, pero pensaba que si me movía lo arruinaría todo. Ella se frotaba la frente con uno de sus dedos, como si le costara ver lo que venía.

- ¿Qué es? - Jasper se impacientó.

- ¡Los Vulturis! - Respondió Alice, noté preocupación en su voz.

En seguida ella me miró, y supe que eso era algo malo. Al instante, llegaron los demás vampiros: Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett e incluso Nessie. ¿Qué tenían "Los Vulturis" que hacían que todos se preocuparan de esa manera? No quise imaginarme la respuesta, pero Bella incluso parecía haber olvidado su enojo.

- Vendrán hoy – Prosiguió Alice, aún mirándome – Nathaniel les ha advertido.

Y entonces no sólo dos, sino cuatro, ocho, diez, doce... dieciocho ojos me miraban con ese mismo tipo de preocupación.

- Hayley, diles a tus amigos que esto se pondrá peor de lo que pensábamos. - Dijo Carlisle

¿¡Es que esto nunca dejaría de ponerse peor!?

* * *

**¡NO Continuará!**

No se alarmen. Es mentira, obvio xD No hemos gastado horas y horas escribiendo esto como para no terminarlo ¬¬'

Así que, en verdad:

**¡SÍ CONTINUARÁ!**

Ahora sean felices (Como si eso dependiera de este fic...)

En el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán más peligrosas para la banda, y como se trata de los Vulturis, también los Cullen estarán en peligro (Aunque es más fácil si eres inmortal xD)

Gracias por leer, y... Bueno, no sabemos qué más poner aquí, usamos todo lo que nos quedaba de cerebro para escribir este capítulo D: Lo sentimos!

Pero no se preocupen, ya tendremos más ideas para el próximo capítulo, y si quieren den las suyas, siempre serán bienvenidas ;D

_¡Mordiscos para ustedes!_


	6. La Realeza Vampírica

**N/A: (Panchi) **¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, quiero disculparme, porque una vez más nos demoramos bastante en actualizar, pero es importante que sepan que no lo hacemos a propósito y siempre hacemos todo lo posible por escribir lo más rápido posible. Por otra parte, como siempre, agradecemos todos sus reviews ;D A los que respondo a continuación:

**Wonkita: **Haha, que bueno que te guste el fic ;D Ahora ya podrás leer el siguiente capítulo ^^

**Sky_Valmont: **Haha, me gusta tu idea xD Pero en la historia, Paramore aun no es una banda famosa, por lo que aun no tienen fans u.u Y si, algunas cosas nunca cambian (Bella no sería bella si tuviera sentido de la moda xD) En fin, gracias por tu review y tu consejo ;D

**M.-Way: **Haha, lo siento, estábamos aburridas y no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que torturarlas con una inocente broma xD La idea es dejar el fic en suspenso, si no, ustedes no querrían seguir leyendo :/

**Rubi: **Haha, a nosotras también nos da lástima Hayley, pero como ya hemos dicho antes, nos reímos bastante escribiendo sobre su desgracia ^^ (?)

**MarenitaCullen: **¿Ilegal?Parece que nos vamos a la cárcel O__o Haha, que bueno que te guste la historia ;D Gracias por el review.

**Monnyca_Malfoy: **Bueno, lo sentimos, nos demoramos mucho en actualizar (de nuevo ¬¬) Pero no es porque queramos. Qué bueno que te guste la historia tanto como a nosotras ^^

**-xXx: **Wow, no creímos que en verdad hubiera gente que depende del fic O__o Haha, gracias por el review ;D

**XxXHermione_WeasleyXxX: **Haha, te acabas de unir al club "riámonos de la desgraias de Hayley" xDD (¿?) Nosotras también nos reímos un montón con eso del pijama xD

**.Jonas: **Haha, no nos mordiste XD Cuek! Claro que aunque nos demoremos, obviamente vamos a seguir la historia ;D

**Locaxx: **Gracias por el consejo ;D Trataremos de incluirlo más adelante ^^

**Pilii – Emo Vampire Bitch (: : **Haha, Alice nunca va a cambiar xD (Menos mal, todos la queremos asi xD) Y si, pobre Zac u.u

**: **Haha, si, las cosas se van a complicar ahora que vienen los Vulturias :O Espero que te guste este capítulo ;D

Bueno, no los aburro más xD Haha, como que me cansé con tantos reviews que contestar xD, pero todo por los lectores ^^ (¿?) Sin nada más que decir, acá está el siguiente capítulo de la historia ;D

* * *

**Whoa! Vampires!**

**Capítulo 6: La Realeza Vampírica.  
**

Después de que Alice tuvo su visión, en la cual vio que unos tales "Vulturis" venían, Carlisle me dijo que fuera a buscar a los demás ya que esto se había puesto aún peor que antes. Todos nos reunimos en el salón principal, como la noche anterior. No podía evitar estar preocupada por lo que me habían dicho los vampiros, y mis amigos no entendían nada de nada.

-¿Quiénes vienen? – Preguntó Jasper a Alice.

- Marco, Jane y Félix. – Respondió ella, muy segura.

-Jane… - Dijo Bella con molestia.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando? – Intervino Josh, todos lo miramos sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-¿Son malas noticias? – Acertó Jeremy.

-Temo que si – Murmuró Emmett.

-¿Quiénes son los Vulturis? – Exigí saber, porque yo también estaba desinformada respecto a ellos.

-Desearás no haberlo sabido – Contestó Rosalie en seguida – También son vampiros.

-¿Y por qué les intimidan?

-Porque no son como nosotros, ni como Nathaniel. – Dijo Edward al momento que su voz denotaba que eso era algo malo.

-Ellos son algo así como la "realeza vampírica" – Explicó Rosalie – Verás, ningún humano debe saber que los vampiros existen. Y como ahora ustedes saben lo que somos, están en peligro.

-¿En peligro? – Sentí escalofríos, aunque ya sabía eso de antemano.

-Sí, cuando un humano se entera de nuestra existencia, hay dos opciones: Es asesinado o se convierte en vampiro. Lo más seguro es que Nathaniel les haya avisado a los Vulturis acerca de ustedes, y ahora son su principal objetivo.

-¿O sea que ahora no sólo un vampiro sediento nos persigue, sino que también todo un clan de vampiros?

-Así es – Alice se mostró apenada – Por eso lamentamos haberlos metido en esto.

-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? – Exclamó Jeremy - ¿¡No pueden vencerlos o algo!? ¡Ustedes son muchos más!

-Jane – Volvió a decir Bella con la misma molestia – Ella es el problema, tiene ciertas… Habilidades.

-¿Ah?

-Jane aparenta tan sólo 13 años, pero tiene un don muy peligroso; Manipula tu mente de tal forma que te produce dolor, y simplemente usa su mirada. – Explicó Carlisle – Pero por suerte, tenemos el escudo de Bella.

-¿Un escudo? – Pregunté confundida - ¿Qué es?

-Una clase de don – Respondió Bella – Pero no pueden confiarse de el, hace mucho que no lo uso. Con el escudo puedo bloquear la habilidad de Jane y todas las que tengan que ver con la mente.

-Por eso no puedo leer la mente de Bella – Acotó Edward con cierta resignación.

-Exacto- Bella sonrió – Y también puedo proteger a otros con el escudo, aunque eso es un poco más difícil.

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo usas? – Sentí que eso era importante para saber si esta vez podría funcionar.

-La última vez que lo usé contra Jane fue más o menos hace dos años, poco después de que nació Renesmee y me convertí en vampira. Desde entonces no lo he usado mucho, excepto cuando lo remuevo para que Edward pueda leerme la mente, pero eso sucede de manera muy casual. Ah, y cuando Renesmee me pide que bloquee sus pensamientos para que Edward no los lea.

-¡Lo sabía! – Dijo Edward, mientras Renesmee se sonrojaba.

-Eso no importa ahora – Le contestó Bella.

-Bueno… - Se resignó él. – Pero después hablaremos de eso.

-Sí, como sea.

-¿Y los otros dos también tienen dones?

-Marco sólo puede ver las relaciones que hay entre las personas, Félix no tiene ninguno en especial. – Me contestó Jasper.

Había muchas cosas que pensar y discutir, pero ellos no tardarían en llegar. Después de unos minutos cada uno comenzó a prepararse para el enfrentamiento que vendría, como Bella, quien comenzó a practicar con su escudo. Carlisle comenzó a pensar en qué sería lo mejor para nosotros una vez que los Vulturis llegaran, finalmente decidió que nos quedaríamos con Edward y Emmett dentro de la mansión, mientras los demás recibirían a los vampiros extranjeros (Jasper me había explicado que los Vulturis vivían en Volterra.)

Estábamos todos en la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, cuando, más tarde, Edward dijo:

-Han llegado.

Una onda de terror apareció en todos nosotros. Los Vulturis ya estaban con los demás, y de Bella dependía que no los mataran.

-Vengan – Dijo Emmett desde la ventana – Ahí están.

Nos acercamos para poder ver a la realeza vampírica. Nos encontramos con tres vampiros vestidos con túnicas oscuras, ellos no nos vieron. Una de las figuras era más baja que las otras dos, pensé que se trataba de Jane. Vimos además cómo Carlisle los saludaba, o eso nos pareció, no podíamos oír lo que decían desde tan lejos. Edward, a través de su don, percibió mi inquietud de no poder oír.

–Carlisle está tratando de explicarles la situación. - Me aclaró él.

–¿Qué dicen ellos? - Pregunté con temor.

–Uhm... - Se quedó en silencio unos segundos – No se lo están tomando muy bien.

Eso claramente no me calmó, ni a mí ni a mis amigos. En menos de una semana, esta no era la primera vez que sentía que mi vida acabaría. Traté de oír qué decían los vampiros al momento que agudizaba el oído, pero sólo notaba murmullos. Bella parecía estar concentrándose en algo especial; el escudo, supuse.

–El escudo de Bella está funcionando – Afirmó Edward satisfecho con la situación. - Jane está irritada, no puede ejercer su poder.

-¿¡Quiere atacarlos!? ¿¡Tan pronto!? - Me hiperventilé. (N/A: Teníamos que ponerlo en alguna parte xD Lo sentimos.)

–Esa niña es malvada – Dijo Emmett con un tono no muy serio – Además, todos saben que Jane y Bella se odian.

–¿Por qué? - Preguntó Zac con preocupación.

–Cuando Bella era humana, Jane usó su poder contra Edward, y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto. - Explicó Emmett.

–Al parecer nunca lo va a olvidar... - Comentó Edward.

–¡Miren! - Dijo Jeremy muy sobresaltado - ¿Qué está haciendo Rosalie?

Me acerqué a la ventana y vi cómo los Cullen se ponían en posición de ataque, lo que estaba haciendo Rosalie era gruñir de manera vampírica, me estremecí, el sonido me recordó a mi cercano encuentro con la muerte en el bosque, cuando Nathaniel se me acercó con ojos sedientos de sangre. De pronto, horribles imágenes recorrieron mi mente, los Cullen siendo derrotados por la malvada Jane y los otros dos poderosos vampiros, y eso no parecía estar tan lejos de la realidad; No podía imaginarme a la pequeña Alice combatir contra Marco o Félix, o Esme, quien era tan tranquila que no encajaba en un campo de batalla, hasta Carlisle parecía muy pacífico para esas cosas.

–No los subestimes – Edward respondió a mis pensamientos, otra vez.

–Pero... - Patéticamente, no pude contradecir su afirmación. Me quedé en silencio.

Mi mirada no se había despegado de Edward cuando de pronto noté cómo su rostro cambiaba drásticamente a uno de desconcertación.

–Pero ¿¡qué!? - Exclamó Josh medio segundo después.

Rápidamente miré hacia afuera y vi cómo Jane se aproximaba peligrosamente a Bella con su velocidad vampírica que apenas pude detectar. Mis ojos percibieron la acción como un movimiento leve de parte de Jane, quien de pronto, apareció frente a Bella dejando una sombra a sus espaldas. Todo esto sólo necesitó un segundo para concretarse.

–¡Bella! - Gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Pero no sirvió de nada, Jane se encargó de empujarla lejos, pero Bella pudo recobrarse del golpe con cierta facilidad.

–Oh... - Murmuró Emmett casi con diversión – Esto se pondrá feo.

Edward se encargó de mirarlo con desprecio, mientras, yo no quería perderme nada de la guerra que se desataría entre las dos vampiras. Los demás Cullen también parecían sorprendidos, y se hicieron a un lado para dejar que Bella arreglara la situación. Se oyó otro rugido, esta vez proveniente de la agredida.

–Me parece extraño que no nos hayan visto. - Comentó de pronto Jeremy.

–No, ellos saben que ustedes están aquí, pero están demasiado ensimismados en la pelea, que no es sólo física, sino mental. - Respondió Edward.

Tras la respuesta, volví a dirigir la mirada hacia afuera y Bella ya estaba empujando a Jane contra un árbol, el sonido fue potente, estruendoso y de tal magnitud que casi quedé sorda. Como el choque de dos rocas, o un relámpago.

Mientras los demás murmuraban sobre lo sucedido, que realmente impactó, percibí que Hunter estaba aislado de nosotros, parecía más perturbado que nadie en la habitación. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había hablado mucho últimamente, pero no sabía qué decirle considerando mi estado de ánimo.

Me limité a observar la pelea entre Jane y Bella, que se estaba volviendo cada vez más violenta, tanto así, que Bella ya no parecía ser ella, y por primera vez, vi realmente qué clase de especie eran los vampiros; su belleza, su fuerza y su agilidad estaban diseñadas para asesinar, no importaba qué tan vegetarianos fueran. Y Bella se veía peligrosa, tanto que me estremecí, y ni siquiera Jane parecía estar a salvo.

–Jane está acostumbrada a no moverse para pelear, así que Bella es todo un reto para ella. - Explicó Edward – Está muy irritada, y no se dejará vencer.

–O sea que... ¿No se detendrá hasta matarla? - Tras mi pregunta, Edward frunció el ceño.

Tras no recibir respuesta alguna, miré a Emmett, pero él no pudo darme mucha información, mantuvo sus ojos en la pelea muy preocupado por la situación, algo que no era común en él.

Las vampiras esquivaban tacleadas, las recibían y cuando se atrapaban se producía el estruendoso ruido parecido al de los relámpagos, todo eso mezclado con los aterradores gruñidos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Bella de hecho no tenía nada de humana. En el fondo, era tan mortífera como Jane, y cada vez que lograba hacerle daño a la Vulturi, una sonrisa macabra se asomaba por sus labios.

–Te dije que no nos subestimaras. - Acotó de pronto Edward.

–Lo siento, no se ven tan dañinos a simple vista. - Fue mi respuesta.

–Sé que ahora tienes miedo.

–No me imaginé a Bella en ese estado...

–Yo tampoco. - Admitió él.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a mis amigos, quienes estaban boquiabiertos viendo la pelea entre Jane y Bella, pero al mismo tiempo intimidados, pero faltaba alguien, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Hunter era quien ya no estaba.

–¿Dónde está Hunter? - Pregunté exaltada.

–¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Josh.

Miró a su alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta de que Hunter no estaba, Edward se giró con cara de espanto. Sin decir nada, todos miramos a nuestro alrededor, por si lo encontrábamos, pero no estaba, al ver la puerta, sentí la necesidad de salir de la habitación y mediante un impulso bajé hasta el primer piso. Los demás me siguieron, cuando llegamos, Hunter estaba frente a los demás vampiros. Tanto Marco y Félix, como los Cullen, lo miraban atónitos, sabiendo que él no debería estar ahí, exponiéndose al peligro, como también lo estábamos haciendo nosotros. Se escuchó otro gruñido gutural de Bella, aprendí a reconocerlo, entonces observé cómo ella, con una mano, se encargaba de asfixiar a Jane, o eso creo, pero supuse que la fuerza que hacía con su mano contra el cuello de la malvada niña era suficiente para provocarle gran daño. Al principio, no notó que todos dirigíamos nuestra atención a Hunter, y seguía torturando a Jane, pero luego de unos segundos su mano se aflojó y dirigió su mirada a nosotros, también atónita por vernos ahí, en el campo de batalla. Cuando soltó a Jane, ésta cayó al suelo mientras jadeaba, tratando de recobrar sus fuerzas, pero se le hacía difícil.

Por otra parte, Hunter, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hasta el vampiro que parecía no mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, y era bastante intimidante por eso.

–¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? - Grité sin poder contenerme. Pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia el Vulturi ante la mirada perpleja de todos...

* * *

**Continuará…**

Bueno, llegamos al final del la sexta parte del fic :O Como ven, las cosas se complican cada vez más para los integrantes de Paramore y para los Cullen. Eso sin tomar en cuenta el extraño comportamiento de Hunter… Lo siento, parece que de nuevo dejamos mucho suspenso XDD

Intetaremos actualizar más rápido la próxima vez ;D

Mordiscos para ustedes!

Nos leemos ;D


	7. Huída, lejos de Forks

**N/A: (Panchi & Amy) **¡Adivinen! Sí, otra vez pedimos disculpas por demorarnos doscientos mil y un años en actualizar. Hace como dos semanas ibamos a hacerlo, pero no alcanzamos a terminar el capítulo -_- Y más encima a Amy se le murició su PC D: Así que por favor no nos mateeen. Bueno, como siempre responderemos los Reviews. IMPORTANTE: Agradecemos a las personas que nos dan ideas para el fic :3 Así que no dejen de hacerlo, sí?

**Disastro:** Sí, digamos que Hunter está más o menos demente xD Como hemos dicho antes, sin suspenso ustedes no querrían leer la historia. Haha, cuidado con los ataques de histeria :P

**XxXHermione_WeasleyXxX:** Qué largo tu nick xD De ahora en adelante te diremos **Herm** ;D A nosotras también nos encantó la pelea de Jane y Bella :3 (Queríamos ver sangre correr ahaha) Espero que con este capítulo se resuelva tu pregunta y la de Hayley.

**CullenTeam: (Amy responde)** NO xD No vigiles mi casaaa ;___; Me dan miedo los ruidos extraños hahaha. Espero que te guste este capítulo ;)

**Pilii: (Amy responde)** Emo Bitch, aquí está tu respuesta, por qué Hunter hizo lo que hizo XDD Y después de leer este cap vas a empezar a escribir tu historia ¬¬' XD

**SammerLitth:** Gracias! :D Esperamos que sigas leyéndolo.

**Sky_Valmont:** Hiperventilación ROCKS XD Nos alegra que te guste tanto el Fic :) Gracias por dejarnos Reviews. Kisses&Bites.

**Yulia!: **En este capítulo tratamos de hablar más sobre Edward y Bella. TRATAMOS xD No sé si lo logramos, pero seguiremos así, presentando más a los personajes. Y si tienes ideas divertidas, puedes sugerir :) ... Muero de miedo si no sale tu nombre de nuevo XD

**Caldin:** Creo que este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, al menos un poco... O quizás es porque nos demoramos más en hacerlo haha xD

**Camila:** Nos da flojera poner tu nick entero xD gracias por poner el fic en tus favoritos ;DDD Nunca creímos que les gustara tanto a los lectores, ojalá te emocione la lectura de este capitulo :) Kisses&Bites.

**Bueno, aquí está el séptimo capítulo!**

* * *

**Whoa! Vampires!**

**Capítulo 7: Huída, lejos de Forks.  
**

"–_¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? - Grité sin poder contenerme. Pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia el Vulturi ante la mirada perpleja de todos..."_

Era oficial, Hunter estaba demente y en esos momentos sentí muchas de golpearlo por sus acciones incoherentes ¿No se daba cuenta de que acercarse tanto a esos vampiros era demasiado peligroso? A pesar de eso, no pude decir ni hacer nada, porque estaba bloqueada, y tampoco quería acercarme de ninguna manera los Vulturis.

Por suerte, alguien con menos miedo que yo se encargó de detenerlo; Jasper.

- ¡Suéltame! – Exigió Hunter, nadie entendía sus intenciones y tampoco pensábamos que eran cuerdas.

- Hunter, no lo hagas, no sabes con qué te estás metiendo. – Dijo Edward antes de que Jasper nos trajera a Hunter de vuelta. Recordé que Edward podía leer mentes y realmente quise tener su don para poder saber en qué pensaba mi amigo.

- Claro que lo sé – Fue la respuesta del interpelado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó uno de los Vulturis que portaba una túnica más clara que la del vampiro con expresión ausente.

- Ellos ya saben lo que sucederá – Intervino de pronto Carlisle – Ya conocen las reglas, nosotros podemos encargarnos del resto.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no mienten? – Habló el vampiro más serio.

- Ya cumplimos una vez nuestra promesa – Carlisle dudó un segundo - Cuando convertimos a Bella.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué Bella se había convertido en vampira, no sólo porque ella así lo deseara, sino también porque estaba obligada a hacerlo una vez que se involucró con Edward y su familia, entonces nosotros estábamos pasando por lo mismo en esos momentos, me estremecí, no moriríamos, pero nuestras vidas cambiarían para siempre y no me creía preparada para eso. Al menos Bella tenía una razón muy fuerte para convertirse, nosotros no.

- Si nos dan un tiempo, pueden dejarlo en nuestras manos. – Agregó Carlisle.

En un principio, los Vulturis no respondieron, analizando la situación, entonces el vampiro sin expresión contestó:

- De acuerdo, pero sólo tendrán cuatro días, tres para que se complete la transformación, si para entonces no son vampiros, nosotros no los convertiremos, simplemente los mataremos.

- Así será – Aceptó Carlisle luego de un pequeño pero desesperante silencio.

Marco y Félix nos miraron una última vez con cierto desprecio y entonces emprendieron la marcha. Se detuvieron al lado de Jane, quien se estaba recuperando y, con odio, le gruñó a Bella pero se limitó irse con los demás sin hacer nada. Cuando los tres desaparecieron de nuestra vista, el ambiente se relajó un poco más, pero yo seguía pensando en las palabras de Marco.

"_Ningún humano debe saber que los vampiros existen. Y como ahora ustedes saben lo que somos, están en peligro. Cuando un humano se entera de nuestra existencia, hay dos opciones: Es asesinado o se convierte en vampiro."_

Eso nos había dicho Rosalie esa mañana, y a eso se refería Marco. Pero si los Cullen no nos convertían, él no lo haría por ellos, simplemente nos quedaría la opción de ser asesinados, no podía sentirme tranquila, claro que no.

- Hunter ¿En qué pensabas? – Bella apareció al lado de nosotros con el ceño fruncido.

La banda y yo la miramos con miedo, hace apenas unos minutos ella había sido bastante intimidante en la pelea contra Jane, por lo demás, no estábamos acostumbrados a que alguien apareciera da la nada a nuestro lado.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió Hunter muy indiferente a la situación ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que había provocado?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Le reclamó Rosalie – ¡Ahora todos, repito, _todos_ estamos en peligro, y todo es por culpa de ustedes!

- No exageres, Rose. – Trató de tranquilizarla Esme – Encontraremos una solución para esto.

- Tal vez, pero no será fácil. – Intervino Alice – Hasta ahora no he podido ver con claridad qué sucederá en el futuro.

- Tampoco es que podamos desatar una batalla épica contra los Vulturis. – Agregó Jasper de manera pesimista. – Nos matarían a todos sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿Qué? – No pude contenerme – Necesitamos encontrar una manera de salir de esto…

Miré a mis amigos que estaban en profundo silencio, se veía en sus rostros que sólo querían huir de Forks lo más rápido posible, aunque la desesperación corría por mis venas, tuve un segundo de iluminación cuando una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

- ¿Y si nos vamos de Forks? – Sugerí, aunque quizás ellos ya lo habían pensado.

- Es una buena idea. – Dijo Edward – Pero el problema es Demetri.

- ¿Quién? – Zac se robó mi pregunta.

- Demetri, de la guardia de los Vulturis, también tiene un don – Explicó el vampiro de cabello cobrizo – Es el mejor rastreador del mundo, podría encontrarlos en donde sea que se escondan.

- Entonces la idea es inútil. – Concluyó Jeremy algo enfadado, quizás por la frustración.

- No del todo – Se precipitó a responder Nessie - Nos podría dar más tiempo para planear algo.

- Es verdad – Coincidió Carlisle – Alguno de nosotros debería irse con la banda a algún lugar en donde los Vulturis no nos busquen en primera instancia, así estarían más seguros y el resto podría quedarse aquí pensando en algún plan para evadir todo esto.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Josh – No pienso morir o convertirme en vampiro sanguijuela.

Tras el comentario, los vampiros mostraron incomodidad, pero Jacob, el licántropo, se mostró muy divertido y rió a carcajadas, lo que provocó más enojo en los Cullen.

- Yo no soy una sanguijuela – Se quejó Rosalie con irritación en el semblante.

- No, me refería a los otros vampiros… - Se excusó Josh avergonzado.

- Hum. – Se limitó a responder la rubia.

- Como sea – Interrumpió Jasper - ¿Quién se llevará a los humanos?

- Bella debería ir – Respondió Esme – Ella podría protegerlos con su escudo si se encuentran con Jane.

- Yo iré con ella – Dijo Edward y luego agregó – Renesmee también irá.

- ¿Y yo? – Preguntó Jacob sintiéndose excluido.

- ¡No! – Contestaron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo lo digo – Le rebatió Edward mirándolo de manera aterradora.

- Coincido con Edward – Dijo Alice – Cayo te tiene miedo, eso nos ayudará si él viene…

- Y deberías tener una vida propia. – Rió Emmett.

- Hmmm… - Jacob se encogió de hombros - ¿Es realmente necesario que me quede?

- Al igual que Alice, pienso que es lo mejor. – Decidió Carlisle finalmente.

Jacob se entristeció, pero no discutió más el tema. Fue así como rápidamente todos comenzaron a preparar todo para nuestra partida. Alice comentó que iríamos a una tal isla "Esme" situada en el océano Atlántico, cerca de Brasil. A pesar de que el nombre me llamó la atención, no estaba demasiado preocupada por eso, mis pensamientos se dirigían únicamente a salvar mi vida y escapar de Forks lo antes posible, no me importaba si tenía que ir a República Checa.

Una hora más tarde ya estaba en el auto de Bella, con Edward y Hunter. Por problemas de espacio, Renesmee se llevó a Josh, Zac y a Jeremy en el Volvo plateado de su padre. Por un segundo, reí para mis adentros al darme cuenta de que una persona de dos años estaba conduciendo un auto, pero traté de no pensar mucho en el tema.

- ¿Qué es la "Isla Esme"? – Pregunté, al fin y al cabo, de igual forma quería saber de qué se trataba.

- El nombre es por Esme, obviamente – Respondió Bella mientras manejaba sin siquiera mirar la carretera – Carlisle se la regaló.

- Oh. – Fue mi corta respuesta, me sorprendió la magnitud del regalo.

- Bella… - Dijo de pronto Edward - ¿En serio usas el escudo con Renesmee?

- Eh… ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué?

- Edward, Renesmee tiene derecho a privacidad. No me hubiera gustado que Charlie supiera todo lo que yo pensaba.

- Pero yo no soy cualquier tipo de padre. – Se defendió Edward

- Sí, eres distinto porque lees mentes, y eso es un problema.

- Yo también tengo derecho a saber lo que le pasa.

- Eso es injusto para Renesmee, ninguna adolescente tiene que pasar por eso, supongo.

Bella y Edward se mantuvieron hablando sobre Nessie todo el viaje. Según lo que pude oír, Nessie pasaba bastante tiempo con Jacob, pero también con Bella y sus tías, Alice y Rosalie. Sin embargo, Edward estimaba que no hablaba mucho con ella, lo cual le molestaba. Por mi parte, veía eso como algo normal, generalmente las adolescentes no nos conectamos mucho con nuestros padres, Bella parecía pensar lo mismo. Pronto llegamos al aeropuerto, tomaríamos un vuelo hacia Río de Janeiro, para así luego dirigirnos a la isla. Hunter durmió la mayor parte del tiempo, yo me mantuve pensativa. Luego de las largas horas de viaje que pasé despierta a causa del miedo, en un momento cerré los ojos y me dormí. Desperté en una cama, así que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Enfoqué mejor la mirada para observar el lugar, pero todo estaba oscuro, así que no me pude fijar en nada, excepto en que hacía mucho calor. Fue entonces cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

- ¿Estás despierta? – Preguntó la persona, era Renesmee.

- Ah, sí… - Respondí, incorporándome.

- El desayuno está servido. – Dijo dulcemente.

- ¿Pero no es de noche? – Pregunté tras mirar el reloj.

- No importa, no has comido nada. – Rió entre dientes.

Nessie tenía razón, salí de la cama, incómoda por encontrarme con pijama, pero la seguí a la cocina de igual manera.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Le pregunté mientras me sentaba.

- Tus amigos están durmiendo, creo, iré a preguntarles si quieren "desayunar." – Tras su respuesta, sonrió y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

- Hola – Me saludó Jeremy cuando Nessie volvió con los demás, sólo faltaban Josh y Hunter.

- Buenos dí… Buenas noches. – Le respondí, confundida.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Jeremy bostezando.

- Las dos de la mañana. – Se encargó de decir Nessie.

- Oh… - Fue la estupefacta respuesta de Jeremy.

Cuando estábamos comiendo, noté que, por su expresión, Renesmee tenía sueño, ya que había conducido bastante y no había dormido nada, eso sin agregar que nos cocinó algo.

- Nessie, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Es decir, ¿Tú duermes, cierto? – Le pregunté a la pequeña Cullen.

- Sí – Contestó ella – Pero tengo que estar atenta por si algo pasa.

- ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

- Ya deben estar por llegar… - Respondió con un bostezo.

Asentí, seguimos comiendo en silencio hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió, Edward y Bella habían llegado.

- Hola – Saludó Bella - ¿Cómo están?

- Bien, supongo. – Respondió Zac - ¿En dónde estaban?

- Fuimos a cazar – Contestó Bella – Teníamos algo de sed después del enfrentamiento con los Vulturis.

- Oh…

- Me voy a dormir – Anunció Nessie refregándose los ojos.

- Dulces sueños – Le deseó Edward con dulzura.

- Gracias – Nessie sonrió una última vez y se fue a la cama.

El resto de las horas las pasamos en conjunto, viendo televisión, intentando descifrar qué decían, estaba casi todo en portugués y no entendía nada de nada. Luego pusimos el MTV, nuestro sueño era estar ahí algún día, pero eso parecía muy lejano estando rodeada de vampiros. En un momento de la noche Edward comenzó a cantar en voz baja una canción que Bella pareció reconocer.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Jeremy, la música era algo que siempre le interesaba.

- La nana de Bella – Contestó Edward sonriente, luego siguió cantando.

- Él la compuso… - Señaló Bella – Para mí.

- Qué tierno. – Dije en voz baja, aunque todos me oyeron.

Horas más tarde, amaneció y el calor se multiplicó. Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y cayeron sobre nosotros, entonces un extraño brillo brotó de la piel de los Cullen.

- ¡Están brillando! – Exclamó Jeremy - ¿Cómo?

- Ah, se nos olvidó decirles que los vampiros brillan a la luz del sol. – Contestó Bella algo incómoda.

- ¿No deberían hacerse ceniza o algo por el estilo? – Pregunté confundida.

- Son sólo mitos… Y lo del ajo y la estaca también, así que no intenten nada de eso. – Rió Edward.

- Lo supuse, una estaca es bastante inofensiva en comparación con la súper fuerza vampírica. – Acotó Josh, quien había llegado con Hunter hace unas horas.

- ¿Nessie también brilla? – Preguntó Zac.

- Sí, pero no tanto como nosotros, pasa desapercibida entre los humanos. Nosotros, en cambio, no podemos salir los días soleados. – Contestó Edward.

- Fascinante… - Susurró Hunter, lo cual me incomodó.

Hunter estaba comportándose de manera muy extraña desde que nos encontramos con los Cullen, y no sólo por su cercano encuentro con la muerte cuando Nathaniel lo capturó, su reacción ante los Vulturis no tenía explicación alguna, no le había pedido explicaciones, pero en esos momentos las quería.

- Hunter ¿Qué te sucede? – Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca sin que yo pudiera contenerlas.

- Nada, sólo que los vampiros son mucho mejores de lo que pensé.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Todas las habilidades que tienen, Hayley, y ahora sé que no tienen que preocuparse de estúpidas debilidades que salen en las películas.

- Hunter, no sabes de lo que hablas – Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño – Ser vampiro conlleva grandes sacrificios.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – Hunter levantó la voz - ¿Tener súper fuerza, súper velocidad? ¿No tener que perder tiempo en comer o dormir?

- Pero tuvimos que dejar atrás nuestra vida humana. – Le rectificó Bella.

- Tú querías convertirte en vampira, no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto, Hunter? – Preguntó Josh algo enfadado - ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- Yo tenía una buena razón para convertirme… - Le contestó Bella a Hunter.

- Hunter se acercó a los Vulturis porque quería ser convertido. – Dijo Edward, y nadie cuestionó sus palabras, pues él podía leer mentes.

Ningún miembro de la banda pudo decir algo, pues era bastante chocador saber esa verdad. Hunter se limitó a quedarse callado, pues no podía rebatir nada.

- Bella, el personal de limpieza está por llegar, los oigo. – Dijo de pronto Edward.

- Espera ¿Son los mismos que estuvieron aquí hace dos años?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté confundida - ¿De qué hablan?

- Sí. – Le contestó Edward a Bella – Estarán felices de saber que estás viva.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Volví a decir.

- Yo tampoco entiendo… – Me acompañó Josh.

- Ah, es una larga historia… - Se limitó a contestar Bella. Luego de un silencio agregó – Nuestra luna de miel fue aquí, y el personal de limpieza me vio muy enferma por mi repentino embarazo. Ellos saben algunas cosas sobre los vampiros, así que estaban casi seguros de que iba a morir en el parto, probablemente me crean muerta.

- Eh… - Dijo Jeremy – Quizás qué cosas horribles piensen ahora.

- Exacto – Dijo Edward – Pero no les hagan caso, ni a ellos ni a nada de lo que puedan decir. Sobre todo tú, Hunter.

- Sí, como sea. – Fue la respuesta de mi amigo.

¿Qué clase de extrañas cosas dirían los del personal de limpieza? ¿Hunter les haría caso? ¿¡Qué pasaba con él!? Eso sin duda era lo más importante, de pronto los Vulturis ya no eran mi única preocupación, de pronto un miembro de mi propia banda se había convertido en un potencial enemigo. Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió…

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

Bueno, ojala el octavo capítulo llegue pronto XD

Gracias por leer, y por su paciencia.

No olviden dejar ideas o sugerencias :3

¡Mordiscos para ustedes!


	8. Problemas en la Isla Esme

**Whoa! Vampires!**

**N/A: (Panchi & Amy) **Bueno, de nuevo perdón por tardar. Hacer un capítulo para nosotras implica mucho tiempo, sobre todo por el hecho de juntarnos, que aunque pasa seguido, a veces falta la inspiración para escribir D: Lo cual nos ha dificultado aún más y no alcanzamos a terminar los capítulos a tiempo x_x Pasando a temas más alegres... ¡Tenemos buenísimas ideas! :D Sí, desde ahora el fic se pondrá mejor, y al menos en el próximo capítulo sucederán cosas muy interesantes. Quizás nos tardemos menos en escribirlo porque ya lo tenemos casi todo pensado. Gracias por leer el fic, y muchas más gracias a quienes dejan Reviews.

**ANUNCIO: **Este capítulo **ESTÁ NARRADO POR BELLA CULLEN **(Qué bien suena XD) Nos pareció que sería mejor así ya que ella podría vivir de manera más cercana el encuentro con Kaure y Gustavo (Los de la limpieza, así se llaman LOL) Bueno, en el próximo capítulo Hayley volverá a narrar la historia, aunque Bella también hará cargo de describir la otra parte del capítulo, pues será un ente muy importante en la problemática que se viene *o*

**SammerLitth: **Sí, está loco, pero tiene sus razones xD

**Florchye:** graciajs xD Ojala este te guste más :D

**Sky_Valmont:** Hahaha, eso que dijiste de Bella lo plasmamos un poco en este capítulo xD Ya que ella lo narra (wii ;D) Nos alegra que siempre comentes ^^ Sobre la cama blanca... Bueno, no la hemos mencionado, pero quizás en algún momento aparezca 1313 XD

**Herm: (Amy)** Me resigno a poner tu nick enorme otra vez XD Además me gusta llamarte Herm (Es mi personaje favorito de HP) Bueno, hay una cosa que nunca cambiará en el fic y eso es que: Hayley sufrirá XD Así que por mi parte, que soy toda una sádica, lo pasaré muy bien :3 Pero todo saldrá bien para los de Paramore, supongo... tal véz... La verdad no sé, léelo tú x) Gracias por comentar ;D

**CullenTeam:** Hahaha, sí... La culpa fue de Carlisle u.u Pero es que él es TAN compasivo. Y no, no hay nadie fuera de mi casa, por suerte XD (Ni siquiera estoy en mi casa, estoy en la casa de la Panchi lol) Y bueno, sí: La Jane es sanguinaria juas juas juas.

**Camilanombrelargo:** XD También me resigno a poner tu nick enorme. En este capítulo te sentirás muy identificada con Hayley y con Josh (A quien amas) xD Pero Edward, hmm.. No sé. Gracias por comentar :3 Y aquí está la continuación...

**Yulia!: (Panchi)** Es verdad que Edward debería tener una relación mas estrecha con Renesmee, ya nos ocuparemos de eso ;D Y en cuanto a los "momentos cursis" de Edward y Bella, estamos pensando en ponerlos más adelante lol Muchas gracias por comentar ;D Y espero que te guste este capítulo :D (Me muero de miedo si de nuevo no aparece tu nick ._.)

**Ya no los aburrimos más xDD Acá está el nuevo capítulo del fic ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ****Problemas en la Isla Esme**

_Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió…_

**PDV Bella.**

Después de explicarle a la banda quiénes vendrían a visitarnos, sentí un poco de vergüenza pues me incomodaba hablar sobre temas personales como mi luna de miel, por suerte ya no tenía la capacidad de sonrojarme al ser vampira.

Kaure y Gustavo ya estaban dentro de la casa, ambos mirándome detenidamente con horror. Los ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre Edward con duda, examinándolo. Me levanté de mi asiento y los visitantes en seguida se sobresaltaron, también le dedicaron una rápida mirada a Paramore y el terror se asomó en sus expresiones. Hacerles entender que todos estarían bien sería más difícil de lo que creí.

Edward saludó al personal de limpieza con cortesía y luego comenzó a explicarles ciertas cosas en portugués, un idioma que yo todavía no entendía y probablemente nunca lo haría. Hayley y los demás permanecían muy quietos, también saludaron pero en inglés. Así que supuse que era mi turno de decir "Hola."

_- Bom día – _Dije utilizando todo el portugués que sabía.

A pesar de que sonreí y quise causarle una buena impresión, Kaure enloqueció al oír mi voz. De un momento a otro comenzó a dirigirse a Edward con violencia gritándole cosas y apuntándome a mí mientras lo hacía. Gustavo me miró con aún más horror entonces, como si quisiera huir de mi presencia. La banda no entendía nada, pero mejor así.

- ¡Mamá, papá! ¿¡Quién está gritando!? – En ese momento Nessie entró en la habitación muy irritada por el ruido.

- Rayos... – Susurré.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Renesmee inocentemente cuando vio a Kaure y a Gustavo.

Estos dos alternaron su mirada de mí, a Edward y a Nessie más de tres veces. Imaginé que mi expresión debió haber sido ridícula por lo abiertos que estaban mis ojos. Gustavo gritó espantado. Vi cómo Josh alzaba sus cejas, y seguía sin entender. Me puse en su lugar, para él sólo se trataba de dos portugueses histéricos sin razón aparente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Murmuró Hayley.

Edward trató de calmar a Gustavo y a Kaure, quien seguía mirando a Nessie como si fuera una abominación, eso me irritó. Sin embargo, Edward no pudo ni acercarse a Gustavo, quien retrocedía por cada paso que él daba, en seguida comenzó a gritarle en portugués, esta vez apuntando a mi hija. Nessie miró al histérico hombre con miedo, y probablemente preguntándose quién era él para estar gritando de esa manera. Volví a mirar a Kaure, pero ya no estaba en donde se suponía que debía estar. Volteé hacia Nessie otra vez, Kaure se aproximaba a ella con ¡¿UNA ESTACA?!

- ¡Nessie! – Grité a modo de advertencia mientras mis pies se movían hasta ella para detener a esa horrible mujer.

Desde ese momento, Kaure se añadió a mi lista negra, en donde figuraban personas odiosas como: Jane (Esa irritante niña), Jessica (Cínica), Tanya (Sin comentarios) y recientemente Jacob (Por imprimarse de Nessie, ponerle ese apodo y hacer que me resignara a usarlo.) En ese momento la estaca chocó contra mí, sonó como si un pedazo de madera impactara contra una roca. Luego de eso la estaca se rompió y Kaure me miró horrorizada, como si yo fuera el monstruo de sus recurrentes pesadillas. No me importó, lo que acababa de intentar era imperdonable, la miré con furia, un gruñido vampírico surgió de mi garganta. Kaure gritó como si fuera la última vez que diría algo.

- Bella, tranquila… - Susurró Edward mientras mi "oponente" retrocedía con cautela.

- Cuidado Bella – Me advirtió Hunter con malicia – Sabes que podrías matarla con sólo un golpe.

Me volteé a mirarlo a él y al resto de la banda. Parecían preocupados por ella, no por mí (Menos Hunter, claro.) Yo sólo era una vampira sobre protectora algo desquiciada. Me dije a mí misma que debía detener las cosas en ese momento o acabarían muy mal. Por suerte podía controlar mis deseos por la sangre humana.

Edward dijo algo en portugués y en seguida los visitantes se fueron con prisa y aterrados, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Hubo un silencio en la habitación que luego fue interrumpido por Nessie.

- Wow, mamá, en verdad dudo que esa estaca me hiriera.

- Sí, lo sé – Me disculpé – Sólo fue un impulso, supongo.

Me sentí un poco confundida, pues todo pasó muy rápido, debía controlarme mejor y aprendería a hacerlo de alguna forma, no estaba bien darle malos ejemplos a Hunter con la poca salud mental que poseía. Él seguía sonriendo como si acabara de ver una gran película sádica.

- Okey, eso fue raro – Dijo Hayley, pude sentir su nerviosa respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué quería esa mujer? – Preguntó Zac.

- Nada, se enfadó por lo que vio – Explicó Edward con lentitud – Bella está considerablemente distinta, ya que ahora es vampira y ellos pudieron notar eso. Todo empeoró cuando vieron a Nessie.

- ¿A mí? – Dijo Nessie - ¿Yo qué hice?

- Ellos tienen sus propias leyendas acerca de los Íncubos.

- ¿Los qué? – Interrumpió Josh.

- Los Íncubos son vampiros que dejan embarazadas a las humanas, quienes finalmente mueren a causa de ello. Según ellos, esos híbridos son la encarnación del mal y no deben existir. – Le contestó Edward.

- ¿Qué? – Se quejó Nessie – No pueden estar más equivocados.

- No hay manera de hacerlos entrar en razón – Aseveré – Además, tienen derecho a asustarse, cualquier vampiro los hubiera asesinado en seguida.

- ¿Y por qué no los asesinaron? – Preguntó Hunter, otra vez de forma maliciosa - ¿No tienen sed?

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dije algo irritada por su forma de hablar.

- No deseamos ser monstruos. – Se encargó de contestar Edward.

- ¿Es mi culpa que estés tan raro? – Protesté – Desde que me enfrenté a Jane tienes una distorsionada visión de lo que implica ser vampiro.

- ¿Distorsionada por qué? Yo sólo digo lo que veo. – Se defendió él.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Hunter? – Le reclamó Jeremy a su amigo.

- Ya es suficiente con que una tropa de vampiros nos esté siguiendo, no tienes que complicarnos más las cosas – Agregó Zac.

- Hunter. – Dijo Josh, intentando captar la atención del interpelado, éste lo miró.

- Entonces el hermano de Zac golpeó a Hunter con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo.

- ¡Josh! – Gritó Hayley - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Ya no soportaba sus necias palabras. – Le contestó él.

- Argh – Dijo ella – No puedo creerlo.

La vocalista de la banda abandonó la habitación, dejándonos a todos en silencio. Decidí seguirla para saber qué le pasaba, tampoco era buena idea dejarla sola. Cuando llegué a su cuarto ella ya había cerrado la puerta, la abrí de todas maneras.

- ¿Puedo? – Pregunté.

- Eh… Claro – Ella dudó, pero accedió.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Tengo miedo – Respondió de manera instantánea – No sé qué sucederá después, son demasiadas cosas horribles, nosotros sólo fuimos a Forks para tocar algo de música, sólo se trataba de otra ciudad más. Debimos habernos quedado en Washington…

- Carlisle no debió haberlos llevado a la casa… - Traté de consolarla – No es tu culpa. Prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Lo que más me preocupa es Hunter – Hayley escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos – Creo que se propone convertirse en un vampiro a cómo de lugar.

- Ya lo sé, también me preocupa eso. – Convine – Pero mientras, debemos preocuparnos sobre los Vulturis, lo más importante es que ellos no nos encuentren.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando no nos vean en Forks? ¿Matarán a Carlisle y a los demás?

- No lo creo, seguramente él ya tiene algo en mente.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta, era Edward. Nos vio a Hayley y a mí y nos sonrió levemente para luego adentrarse en la habitación.

- Bella – Comenzó – Iré a hablar con Kaure y Gustavo para calmarlos, no es bueno que digan lo que vieron, nos podría complicar las cosas.

- Sí, buena idea. – Le contesté, algo avergonzada al recordar que mi comportamiento era la razón por la cual ellos se espantaron.

- Hayley – Edward se dirigió a la cantante – No los mataré.

- Oh, leíste mi mente. – Se lamentó ella – Sólo fue una loca idea, perdón.

- Estoy acostumbrado – Contestó él dirigiéndose a la puerta – Nos vemos.

- Suerte, Edward, te quiero. – Le deseé antes de que se marchara, sería difícil poder aclarar las cosas con esa mujer.

Edward me dedicó su sonrisa torcida y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Hayley aún parecía estresada, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté con preocupación.

- Ahora que Edward lo mencionó… ¿Cómo es que cambiaste tanto cuando te convertiste en vampira? Es decir, eso fue lo que asustó más a Kaure y a Gustavo en primer lugar.

- Ah, sí… - Divagué – Bueno, no sólo adquirí fuerza y velocidad al ser convertida. Se supone que los vampiros deben atraer a sus víctimas, así que… También se nos atribuyen cosas como belleza, movimientos gráciles, melodiosa voz, y cosas así.

- Sí, desde un comienzo vi que ustedes no eran como todos los humanos. – Murmuró Hayley - ¿Cómo eras siendo humana?

- Eh… Tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida humana, pero son borrosos, sólo te puedo garantizar que la Bella humana es alguien totalmente distinta a mí.

- ¿Distinta?

- Mira…

Busqué en mi bolcillo mi teléfono móvil en donde guardaba fotografías de mí siendo humana, aunque claro, fue Edward quien las puso ahí. Entré a la galería de imágenes y le pasé el teléfono a Hayley.

- Esa es de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho – Le expliqué.

- ¿La que está al lado de Edward eres tú? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Sí, como ves el cambio es notable. – Me reí de mí misma.

- Tenías los mismos ojos que Nessie tiene ahora – Dijo mientras pasaba de fotografía en fotografía – O ella tiene tus ojos, mejor dicho.

- Siendo humana, también era muy torpe – Agregué haciendo una mueca – De vez en cuando le hacía visitas a mi amigo el suelo.

- No es cierto – Rió entre dientes.

- Por no decir que tenía pésima suerte – Seguí auto humillándome – Le daba demasiado trabajo a Edward pues él tenía que cuidarme de todo, yo era algo así como un imán para los accidentes… O cualquier tipo de peligro que pudiera encontrarse a algunos kilómetros de distancia.

- Y también eras un imán de criaturas mitológicas. – Dijo Hayley de manera asertiva.

- Sí, algo así… - Volví a reírme de mi antigua desgracia.

Hayley estaba sonriendo mientras seguía observando las fotografías, al menos ya no parecía perturbada por lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida. Ella era entonces lo que yo fui alguna vez: Una persona rodeada de peligros. Me sentí bien porque al menos la distraje de pensar en eso, aunque sólo durara unos momentos.

- ¡Muérdeme! – Se oyó un gran grito proveniente de la cocina.

Me sobresalté tanto que en seguida salí de la habitación, con mi velocidad vampírica pude llegar en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, dejando a Hayley atrás. De una cosa estaba segura, el grito había sido de Hunter, y él estaba furioso.

- ¡Pero no puedo! – Esta vez Renesmee habló en voz alta, defendiéndose de alguna forma.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté al irrumpir en el cuarto, Hunter había acorralado a Nessie, quien posiblemente se había privado de hacerle daño al humano.

- ¡Quiere que lo muerda! – Me explicó Nessie hiperventilada.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Dije pasmada, entonces Hunter me miró – ¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!

- Es mi problema si quiero ser un vampiro – Me reclamó él – Como tú alguna vez lo quisiste.

- Hunter, si Nessie te muerde lo único que conseguirás es que ella se deje llevar por sus instintos y no se resista a beber toda tu sangre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo necesito que me transforme. – Contestó él, sin entender.

- No tengo la capacidad de convertir a nadie ¿No lo entiendes? No tengo ponzoña – Le dijo Nessie claramente irritada.

Hunter se alejó lentamente de ella. Aún parecía agitado por su anterior grito. Entonces pude oír los pasos de Hayley acercándose.

- ¡Qué ganas me dan de matarte, Hunter! – Dijo apenas su "amigo" la miró a los ojos – Por tu culpa todos vamos a morir. Si quieres perder tu vida, puedes hacerlo, pero no ahora que todos estamos en peligro.

- ¿Por mi culpa? – Alzó una ceja – No fue mi idea ir a Forks ¿O sí?

- De acuerdo, eso es verdad. Pero en nada nos ayudarás con tus estúpidas decisiones. – Le contestó Hayley aún más enfadada.

- Yo sé lo que hago. – Una sonrisa se asomó por los labio de Hunter, lo cual me pareció de mal gusto, realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Comencé a preocuparme por la salud mental de Hunter, y aunque Nessie también lo estaba, parecía ocupada discutiendo con él, poniéndose del lado de Hayley. En esos momentos traté de ponerme en el lugar de Hunter, aunque me costó demasiado. Ningún humano está capacitado para enfrentarse de la noche a la mañana con el mundo de los vampiros, además de que las reacciones pueden ser varias y a Hunter le tocó la peor… En eso me di cuenta de que el resto de la banda no estaba adentro de la casa.

- Nessie ¿En dónde están los demás? – Pregunté algo preocupada

- Salieron a recorrer la isla – Respondió ella – Aunque claro, debí haber sospechado algo cuando Hunter dijo que quería quedarse.

- Ya veo. – Dije – Y Yo me distraje mucho con Hayley y no logré oírlo antes cuando te pidió que lo mordieras.

Todas le dedicamos una mirada recelosa a Hunter. Mi oído, ahora más atento, captó los pasos de Edward acercándose a la casa. Pasados unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunté de manera instantánea.

- Bien, creo que no le dirán nada a nadie. – Contestó él con una amplia sonrisa.

- Perfecto – Pude calmarme entonces.

Edward miró a Hayley y ésta le dirigió una mirada preocupada ya que aún seguía irritada por lo que acababa de suceder, él entonces leyó su mente y supo que algo pasó con Hunter durante su ausencia. Miró a Nessie y también le leyó la mente mientras ella le enseñaba las imágenes de lo sucedido.

- Hunter, tienes que tener más cuidado – Dijo Edward extrañamente calmado.

- Papá… - Renesmee interrumpió la situación tensa – Me di cuenta de que no hay comida suficiente. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Río para comprar lo que nos hace falta.

- Es verdad – Coincidió él - ¿Te parece si vamos ahora mismo? ¿O tienes sueño?

- Ya dormí – Le contestó Nessie – No porque tenga la necesidad de descansar voy a tener sueño todo el día, papá.

- Entiendo – Él sonrió - ¿Nos acompañas, Bella?

- No es buena idea – Le dije dirigiendo mis ojos a Hunter – Yo me quedaré aquí con la banda, pero quizás Hayley quiera ir ¿Quieres, Hayley?

- Claro – Contestó ella – Mientras más lejos esté de Hunter, mejor.

Me sentí cohibida por la mala relación que habían comenzado a tener los miembros de la banda. En poco tiempo Edward, Hayley y Renesmee se fueron, sólo era un viaje para comprar algunas cosas, nada más. Sin embargo tendría que estar muy pendiente de Hunter. Hubiera deseado que Edward le dijera algo más que "debes tener más cuidado." Pero otra discusión no arreglaría nada.

* * *

**Continuará :)**

Como dijimos, el próximo capítulo será mejor, estamos muy emocionadas al repecto *o*

**Amy:** *Wuah estoy escribiendo con los ojos cerrados hahaha, wiii* Perdonen eso -_-

**Panchi: **Ya, ¿qué fue eso...? Mejor yo escribo, como dijo la niña rara esa (xDDD) Estamos muy emocionadas por el próximo capítulo, ya que hemos planeado muchas cosas interesantes para los personajes *O* Bueno, eso, en mi opinion será uno de los mejores hasta ahora :D

Gracias por todos sus reviews! (Adelgazan! Wii :D) (???)

Kisses&Bites ;D

Nos leemos!


	9. Nota de las autoras

**AVISO**

Primero, para todos aquellos que pensaban este sería un nuevo capítulo, lamentamos decirles que no es así...

Y la otra mala noticia es que no podremos seguir publicando nuestro fic en esta página.

Nos enviaron un MP diciéndonos que no está permitido escribir acerca de personajes públicos (reales) en este caso, nosotras escribimos de Paramore, lo cual no se puede hacer XD

**¡Pero esto NO quiere decir que no vamos a seguir escribiendo!**

**Por ahora**** pueden entrar al siguiente blog: www [punto] whoavampires [punto] blogspot [punto] com **

Sólo están los capítulos que ya conocen pero ya iremos actualizando el fic...

Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo, saludos...

**Panchi & Amy**


End file.
